And Then There Was You
by SherCullen71
Summary: Neglected and abused; can Bella find the strength to keep going or will she give in to her darker side.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I sat there huddled on the floor, after another beating from my step-father. Wondering when it would all end. How much more could I take? I have no where else to go, my father passed away a few years ago. My mother doesn't care about me, never did. The only reason I live with her is because I'm still a minor, and she needed someone to cook and clean for her and Phil.

Tonight the beating was worse, I don't know how I'm going to cover the bruises enough to go to school. I guess another day of a dark sweatshirt and sunglasses.

How many more times can I say that I have a migraine?

Seriously Alice is already suspicious and wants me to see her father for my migraines. I guess that is the hazards of having a best friend, who's father is a doctor.

I think I can handle her tomorrow.

I'm worried about her brother, Edward though. He seems to watch me and I think he is figuring it out. Or at least he thinks he is.

I will just have to be careful tomorrow.

Sometimes I wish the pain would end, or that I could make it end.

I've stored up several bottles of my mom's sleeping pills. I'm just not sure how much it would take to do the job.

I could always cut my wrists.

But there's a chance of someone finding me and then I'd be left with a nasty scar that everyone would see and know what I tried to do.

There has to be a way to end this torture.

Finally I crawled into bed and sleep overtook me.

The next morning I awoke and got out of my bed.

Every bone in my body hurt, maybe I should call off of school.

No, I'm sure that would only earn me another beating and God knows I can't handle another one right now.

So I jumped in the shower and cleaned up.

Then I went to get dressed, I left my hair down and then threw on my sweatshirt and put my sunglasses on.

I knew that they were already gone, so I wouldn't have to deal with them until later.

I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

Once in the kitchen I grabbed a granola bar and a glass of milk.

Laying on the table was a note from my mom.

Bella, Phil and I will be gone tonight. Left you money for pizza. See you tomorrow night.-Mom.

Awesome, no beating tonight for whatever I might do.

I put the money in my pocket and went out the front door.

Today might just be a good day, I thought as I walked to my car.

But I won't get too happy about it.

Since I have to spend most of the day in school, but I do get to sit next to Alice's brother in bio and that is awesome. Even though we don't talk much, but he does acknowledge my existence and we work well together on the assignments.

Oh well, another day at Forks High School.

I pulled into my parking spot and grabbed my backpack as Alice came running up to me.

"Bella, another headache?" she asked while sighing.

"Yeah, they just won't leave me alone," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's three in one week, I think you should go and see my dad."

"No, it'll be fine. I'm taking some medicine for them and they don't last that long anyway. Don't worry Ali."

"You're my best friend and I get to worry about you," she said as she smiled at me.

"Okay, you win that one. So how's Jasper?"

"Good, you should so go on a double date with us sometime."

"Yeah and who would be my date?" I asked, half afraid to hear her answer.

"My brother of course."

"Yeah right and what have you been drinking so early in the morning?"

"Nothing, I think you'd be perfect for him," she said as he walked by us.

"Hey Bella," he said as he passed by.

I smiled at him.

"See, he didn't even notice me standing right beside you," she giggled.

"Yeah whatever, Ali."

We walked to class as we talked.

"Would you go if I got him to ask you?"

"What?" I shrieked.

"If I got my brother to ask you out on a date, would you go?"

"Alice that will never happen so I refuse to answer that."

"You so would and I know it."

"Whatever," I said as we passed kids that were handing out flyers for the teen suicide line.

Alice crumpled hers up, but I stuffed mine in my backpack.

Walking into Bio, Edward was already at our table.

Tanya was leaning next to him but he was doing his best to ignore hier.

"Good Morning Bella, I hope you are ready for the quiz today," he said as he looked down at his notes.

"Eddie-kins, why do you even bother talking to her. She's such a nobody," Tanya sneered as she looked at me.

"Tanya, go back to your seat. I don't like you hanging on me and my name is Edward, not Eddie-kins," he said as he pushed her off the corner of the desk.

"Hmph.. whatever," Tanya huffed as she walked away.

"Bella, I'm sorry about that," he said as he turned to look at me.

"It's okay, that's how everyone treats me," I said looking over at him.

"They shouldn't," he said as Mr. Banner came in the room.

He started to hand out the quizzes and then he said that when we were done, we could read the next chapter and answer the questions.

I finished my quiz a few minutes before for Edward did.

I slowly got up from my chair, my back hurt a lot from where Phil kicked me.

I must have whimpered or something since Edward looked at me.

I just smiled and walked up to give Mr. Banner my paper.

Once I sat back down, I noticed a piece of paper laying there in Edward's handwriting.

"Are you okay? "

I looked over at him and said that I was fine.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

I nodded as the bell rang.

The next classes flew by and it was time for lunch.

I sat under the apple tree and read over some poems I wrote.

One in particular seemed to fit my mood today and it sums up how I totally feel about my life. But it's also one that I have never shared with anyone.

If someone else read it they would know that sometimes I think about suicide.

Darkness

I sit alone and watch as the blood

drips from my wrist.

Each drop of blood represents

a hurtful word spoken.

Words of hate,

words of anger pierce the skin.

Creating minute holes along the skin.

Blood slowly trickles down my arm.

Why do words hurt so a bad?

When will darkness come

and take me away from all this pain?

I folded the paper and stuck it in my notebook.

I looked at my wrist and wondered what it would feel like to watch the blood drip down my arm. How long would it take before darkness overtook me?

These are the many things that I think about.

I saw Alice walking with Rosalie, sometimes I wish could just sit with them like "normal" people do, but I'm better off alone.

Alice waved and I waved back, but I don't feel that I can go over and sit with them. Even though they are my friends.

I go back to doodling on my paper, and I felt someone sit down next to me.

Peering up from my paper, I saw Edward sitting there.

I quickly looked back down.

"Hey there," he said with his trademark smirk.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Why do you like to sit all alone?"

"I just like to. Why are you over here instead of with them?" I motioned to his friends that were looking this way.

"I wanted to talk to you and I hate seeing you alone," he said as he nudged my shoulder.

"Oh, aren't you worried that they will say something about you hanging out with me?"

"No, I don't give a shit about what they think. I do whatever I want to do," he said a bit defensively.

"Oh," I said as I looked back at my notebook.

"Do you want some?" he said holding out a bag of Pretzel m and m's.

"Sure," I said as I held out my hand.

He put some in my hand.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Your welcome, these are so good," he said as he popped a few in his mouth.

I could feel Tanya's eyes on us and I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"I should go," I said as I scrambled to get up.

He reached out his hand and placed it on my elbow.

"Bella, don't let her intimidate you. She doesn't interest me. I want to be over here with you. Please don't run off," he said imploring me with his eyes to stay.

I dropped my gaze - I don't know what to say to him or understand why he wants to sit with me.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked.

"Nothing, why do you care?"

"Don't be upset, I was just curious."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "People don't really ask me questions."

"I'm sure my sister asks you plenty of questions."

He had me flustered with his directness, "Well strangers don't ask me questions."

He puts on a fake frown, "Hey, I'm not a stranger."

I hid my smile behind my hand.

He pushed his shoulder against mine, "I see that smile, admit it, you're having fun with me."

"I am," I said quietly as Tanya walked over to us.

Edward groaned when he saw her.

"Eddie-kins, why are you sitting over here all alone?" she asked him.

"I'm not alone I'm here with Bella and please don't call me that ridiculous name."

I pulled my hoodie down further over my face, wanting to hide away more than before.

"She's nobody, why waste your time with her."

"Don't talk about her like she's not a person! I would rather hang out with her than you."

I started to get up to leave, but he grabbed my hand, "Don't go anywhere."

"I don't want to be alone with you, Tanya, when are you going to get that?"

"This isn't over," she huffed as she stared at me. "See ya around Bella."

I ducked my head down and didn't move.

"Don't let her rattle you, she's wrong you know?"

"About what?"

"About being nobody," he said.

To my surprise I felt his hand touch my chin, nudging my face upwards to meet his eyes, "You are somebody, Bella - you are."

"You don't know me."

"I want to."

"Why?"

"You're smart and pretty and I think fun if you would let yourself have some."

I dropped my gaze to my lap again, as I heard the bell ring.

I got up quickly and walked off without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Bella hurried off and I watched her walk away, noticing she always hunched over when she walked.

After I turned my eyes from her I saw a small folded paper on the ground, she must have dropped it.

I picked it up and looked for her so I could return it to her, but I didn't see her anymore - she has melded into the crowd entering the school.

I shoved the paper in my pocket and headed to my next class.

Once in class I find my mind wandering to the folded paper in my pocket - could it be an insight into Bella? Or maybe just class notes?

I know I shouldn't, but I pulled the paper from my pocket and opened it up.

Darkness

I sit alone and watch as the blood

drips from my wrist.

Each drop of blood represents

a hurtful word spoken.

Words of hate,

words of anger pierce the skin.

Creating minute holes along the skin.

Blood slowly trickles down my arm.

Why do words hurt so a bad?

When will darkness come

and take me away from all this pain?

My mouth grew dry and my heart beat painfully - is this how Bella feels?

My hands shook a little as I folded the paper and shoved it back in my pocket.

I can't concentrate on my class, all my thoughts are on Bella.

I wonder if Alice knows anything.

But I don't want to share the poem with her.

I tried to calm myself and think of a reasonable explanation - maybe it was a school project.

After class I passed Bella in the hall, she averted her eyes from when she saw me.

I tried to smile at her, but my heart doesn't feel in it. I wanted to know if she really felt this way.

I caught up with her.

"Bella, you dropped this earlier," I said handing her the folded paper.

She opened it and quickly stuffed it in her notebook.

"D...did you read it?" she asked. A look of anguish crossed her face.

"Ummm...yeah. I'm sorry, Bella."

"Why?"

"I didn't know what it was, I thought maybe it was notes for a class."

"It wasn't and I can't believe you read it," she said as she walked away.

The rest of my classes went by fast. I can't say I heard a thing that the teachers said.

My mind was focused on Bella.

When I gave her the paper back and told her I read it, I could see the tears in her eyes.

So that tells me that is how she feels about herself.

When I got to my car, Alice was standing there talking to Bella, but when she saw me she walked away.

"Can I talk to you, sis...about Bella?"

"So, you're interested in Bella, huh?"

"How well do you know her?" I asked.

"She's one of my best friends, or she used to be. We don't hang out a lot anymore," she said sadly.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. She just pulls away sometimes and she has a lot of headaches."

"Does she ever talk about her headaches?"

"No, she just tells me that she has one when she comes to school wearing her sunglasses and dark hoodie."

"How often does she have them?"

"Pretty often. This week she had three of them."

"Doesn't that seem weird to you?"

"Yeah, a little. What are you getting at?"

"I don't know, but after talking to her today and just watching her. Something is off."

"Do you like her?" Alice asked as I pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah, I do."

"Why don't you ask her out? Then we can double date."

"I don't think she'd say yes."

"Yes, she would," Alice screeched as we walked in the house.

"I don't know, after this afternoon. I don't think she'll even talk to me."

"What did you do, Edward Anthony?"

Fuck, middle named. She's mad as hell.

"Nothing, Mary Alice."

"Yeah, then why won't she talk to you?"

"I kinda read something she dropped at lunch."

"What was it a love note?"

"I wish it was. It was a disturbing poem. A very sad, dark poem," I said worriedly.

"Edward, what was it about?"

"It was about darkness, watching blood trickle from her wrist. Just a lot of sadness."

"What?"

"Yeah, sadness and blood. It was just kinda scary."

"Do you still have it?" she asked.

"No, I gave it back to her."

"Oh."

"I didn't want to keep it. It was hers. I gotta go, it's time for me to get ready for my shift on the teen help line. I'll be online and manning the phone for a few hours tonight. If you need me, knock on the door okay?"

"Sure, but do me a favor?" she asked.

"What's that?"

"Ask Bella out for this weekend."

"I'll see what I can do," I said walking up the stairs.

Sitting down at the computer, I logged into the site and turned on the phone that they gave us to use for the calls.

I wondered if Bella was okay.

The first few calls were just your basic ones girls upset because of their boyfriends. I just listen and let them come to their own conclusions.

Teen hotline counselor 3: hello.

Nobody: hi

Teen hotline counselor 3: What can I do for you?

Nobody: Just needed to talk.

Teen hotline counselor 3: go ahead

Nobody: I don't want to be here anymore. It's just not worth it anymore. I matter to no one.

Teen hotline counselor 3: that can't be true. What about friends?

Nobody: They have their own lives and I don't fit in with them anymore.

Teen hotline counselor 3: what about your parents?

Nobody: My mom doesn't care, she's busy with her husband and he's too busy being mean to me. I don't matter to them. If I disappeared today... they wouldn't care.

Teen hotline counselor 3: what about a boyfriend?

Nobody: Don't have one. No one is interested in me.

Teen hotline counselor 3: well you can talk to me.

Nobody: I don't know you and you don't really care...

Teen hotline counselor 3: I do care.

Nobody: Why? You don't know me. So why should you care?

Teen hotline counselor 3: I care because everyone is worthy of care. Everyone is important.

Nobody: Are you reading that?

Teen hotline counselor 3: no I really believe that.

Nobody: You might be the only one. I'm not worthy of anything. I'm worthless, a nobody.

The black words look so similar to what Bella said this afternoon - is it possible this is her?

Teen hotline counselor 3: well I'm someone and I do care. I don't get paid to be here - I do this because I want to.

Nobody: Oh. I don't have anyone who cares.. so i guess I can talk to you. I thought about hurting myself today.

Teen hotline counselor 3: is this the first time you've thought that?

Nobody: No. It's something I think about a lot. I... I think I'm going to .. I can't stand the pain anymore.

Teen hotline counselor 3: please don't - stay here and talk to me.

Nobody: Why? I don't matter to you.

Teen hotline counselor 3: I wouldn't be here if you didn't matter

Nobody: You said that already. But you don't know me and I don't know you, so I don't ... I'm tired of feeling pain. I want to sit here and see how long... it would take...

Teen hotline counselor 3: Stop now please! We can get to know each other. Please!

Nobody: What? You want to play twenty questions or something? No, I'd rather make the pain go away...

Teen hotline counselor 3: Sure, ask me anything

Nobody: Fine, this is stupid. How old are you?

Teen hotline counselor 3: 18, you?

Nobody: 18.

Teen hotline counselor 3: what's your favorite color?

Nobody: green. yours?

Teen hotline counselor 3: blue

Nobody: Do you have any siblings?

Teen hotline counselor 3: a sister, you?

Nobody: None.

Teen hotline counselor 3: any hobbies?

Nobody: writing, taking pictures. You?

Teen hotline counselor 3: music, football and reading

Teen hotline counselor 3: What kinds of things do you like to write?

Nobody: Poems. Do you have a boyfriend/ girlfriend? (never mind I shouldn't have asked that)

Teen hotline counselor 3: It's fine. No I don't have a girlfriend.

Poems? Like the poem Bella wrote. The more we talk - the more I feel I'm talking to Bella and it breaks my heart to hear her sadness.

Nobody: I should go now... it's late and I have things to do still.

Teen hotline counselor 3: let's make a date to talk tomorrow okay?

Nobody: Why?

Teen hotline counselor 3: so I know you're okay. I told you I care.

Nobody: Why you don't know me. But fine.. I'll be here tomorrow.

Teen hotline counselor 3: I know you a little bit better now.

Nobody: Thanks for talking to me

Teen hotline counselor 3: thank you for talking to me. I look forward to tomorrow.

Nobody: okay talk to you tomorrow.

When the screen went blank I let my head fall into my hands - I feel certain that was Bella.

I'm really worried about her. What if she does do something to herself?

Should I call her? No, that wouldn't be good. Would it? She was mad at me earlier, maybe I could apologize.

Maybe I could get her a gift.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

It was a typical morning for me, getting up and getting ready to go to school.

But of course today, Phil had to be up when I came downstairs.

He started yelling at me for something I didn't do.

So he pushed me into the counter, causing me to hit my side hard. I knew I'd have a bruise there.

I hated my life and I just wanted it to end.

After his verbal tirade, he left for work and I went back upstairs.

Once in my room, I went to look at my side and there was a huge black bruise on there.

I took out the knife I had hidden under my bed and stared at it.

I wonder how long it would take to die if I cut my wrist.

Just the thought of watching the blood trickle out of the cut was intriguing.

Would anyone give a damn if I was gone?

I held the knife against my arm and felt the pain as it sliced my skin. I put the knife down, as I watched the blood.

I thought about the conversation I had last night. Why did I promise a complete stranger I would talk to him again?

I don't want to, I have nothing to say anymore.

I just want the pain to end.

I wasn't always this way. I used to love hanging out with Alice and just being a teenager.

She would always tease me about my crush on her brother, but that was it a crush.

He would never be interested in me.

Nobody would.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had to leave for school.

I quickly bandaged my arm and pulled on my favorite hoodie to hide the bandage.

Pulling up the the school, I saw Alice and Edward standing by his car.

I'm still upset with him for reading that poem.

Alice spotted me and was motioning me over to her with her usual enthusiasm.

Fuck, I wish I could be invisible.

I dragged my feet as I approached them - I wished she hadn't seen me.

"Morning, Bella," Alice chirped as soon as I'm near them.

"Morning," I mumbled back.

"Morning, Bella." Edward said.

I just nodded - I'm still mad at him.

"I have something for you," he said.

I looked up at him with narrowed eyes - is this a joke?

He held a small book out to me.

"It's a writing journal. I'm sorry I read your note."

I just stared at the book in his hand - there must be a catch. People like Edward don't give gifts to people like me. He's a god and I am nothing.

"Please take it, Bella. I want you to have it."

I stretched my fingers to touch the book - it is beautiful - green leather...I really do want it.

I finally reached out and grabbed the journal. Edward smiled then frowned as I pulled it to me.

My sleeve was pulled up just a little - enough to see the edge of my bandage.

Edward's eyes were fixed on my wrist and a weird expression was on his face.

I yanked my sleeve back down and mumbled a thank you at him.

"Yeah, my brother can be pretty awesome when he wants to. Let's head to class, Bella. See you later, Edward," and with that Alice looped her arm through mine and dragged me off toward the building.

I chanced a quick peek over my shoulder, Edward was watching us go...his expression still looked off, I wish I could figure it out. Worry...maybe...no, that's stupid, why would he worry about me.

My classes seemed to go by fast, and then it was time for biology. I really didn't want to go since I sat next to Edward.

But if I didn't go, he would think I was avoiding him.

I walked into biology and Tanya was standing next to my chair.

Damn I hate when she did that, she never moved for me.

Edward looked annoyed that Tanya was talking to him - or maybe I was imagining it.

Edward looked up and noticed me and gave me a small smile.

My heart gave a little flutter - I can't help it, he's so handsome.

"Get out of the way, Tanya - you're blocking Bella's way." he said.

"Whatever," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder and not budging.

Edward stood up and elbowed Tanya out of the way, "The answer is no, Tanya. I don't want to go out with you now or ever - stop asking me."

He pulled out my chair, "Here you go, Bella - Tanya was just leaving."

Tanya elbowed me hard as she walked passed right in my bruised side.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips and I reached forward to steady myself.

Edward grabbed ahold of my hand and put his other hand on my back and guided me into my chair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Are you okay?"

"You don't need to be sorry, you didn't do it. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry that you're hurt," he replied.

"Why should you care?"

He looked at me steadily as he sat down, "Because you're a nice person and I like you and I don't want to see you hurt."

I don't even know what to say to him. Did he just say he likes me? That can't be right. I must be hallucinating. Maybe I lost more blood than I thought.

Edward was just watching me...like he's trying to figure something out - it's making me nervous.

"Is your arm okay? I noticed a bandage earlier," he said.

"Yeah, its fine. I just cut it"

"Oh no. You could come by my house after school and have my dad look at it."

"No, its fine."

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"You just did." I told him.

He laughed and I can't help but be secretly pleased that I made him laugh.

"Okay, you got me there. I wondered if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"Why would you want to go out with me?" I asked.

"I told you - I like you."

"That's kind of hard to believe, you could have anyone," I said waving my hand at the other girls.

"If you say so. I think you're smart and pretty and I would like to take you out. If you're uncomfortable being alone with me we could double with Alice and Jasper."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm completely serious."

"Okay," I said looking down.

"Really!?" he said excitedly "That's great! Is Friday or Saturday better for you?"

"Friday is good for me."

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

"Okay."

We went back to reading the chapter and working on the assignment.

I couldn't believe Edward Cullen just asked me out...it's like a dream. Good things don't happen to me.

"Bella, sit with me at lunch today?" he asked as he took my hand.

I looked down at my hand in his - I couldn't even think of any words to say to him. This must be a dream.

"Please," he said and I found myself nodding.

We walked down the hall, and I could feel all eyes staring at us.

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear.

As we walked into the cafeteria, we went in the line.

"Get whatever you'd like," he said as he picked out what he wanted.

I feel stunned, I thought he was just asking me on a date, but he is treating me like a...girlfriend.

I picked out a small salad and a Diet Coke.

He looked down at my choice and shook his head.

"Bella, you need to eat more than that," he said as he tossed a chicken salad sandwich on the tray.

After paying, he lead us to a table in the center of the cafeteria. He even pulled out my chair for me and waited for me to sit down.

I definitely lost too much blood this morning.

He handed me the sandwich and my salad.

"Really? I'm not that hungry," I said.

"Too bad, you need to eat more than salad."

I rolled my eyes at him as Alice came by.

"Holy crap, Bella - are you actually eating in here today?"

I lowered my eyes and felt the color rise in my face.

"Way to be subtle, sis," he said.

"What I was just saying its nice to see her in here."

She flitted away to find Jasper.

"Don't mind her, I try to ignore her myself."

I laughed and then looked up to see Tanya standing behind Edward.

"Eddie-kins, scraping the bottom of the barrel for company, huh?"

"I think you're barrel must be upside down - I think Bella's at the top of the barrel."

I sat there with my mouth open, I couldn't believe he was defending me to her.

"Edward seriously? Did you get tackled too much?"

"Not at all. I just have the sense to see who is trash and who is treasure."

"Well, I think you're blind and stupid. You could've had all this," she said as she waved her hand over herself. "But you chose that, she's just nothing, a nobody."

"She's somebody to me and I wouldn't have touched you if you payed me to."

I looked down at the table, I actually wanted to run out of there.

I am nothing. Why did I let him convince me to eat lunch with him?

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you in pain? Tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm nobody, and you're wasting your time with me."

He surprised me by taking a hold of my shoulders and turning my body to face his. "Don't say that. I don't think you're a waste of time. Are you insulting me by telling me my choices are wrong? I'm where I want to be, Bella - right next to you."

I just stared at him - he can't be for real. I know soon I will wake up from this dream and find it was all untrue.

I still don't believe I'm the right choice, but I can't bring myself to tell him that. His eyes looked so hopeful...so trusting. I don't want to crush that...I don't want him to be like me.

We finished lunch and then he walked me to class.

He stood outside the door with me like he wanted to say something.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him.

"I'm really looking forward to our date."

I nodded as I walked into my class.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather pretty fast, not that I wanted to get home. But I wanted to be away from school.

After school was over, I drove home and I knew that soon Phil would be home.

I went in made dinner and made sure everything was clean.

I went to my room and did my homework, and then I opened the journal that Edward gave me.

Inside was written, **'To Bella, I hope you'll write wonderful things in here. ' Yours-Edward.**

I went downstairs just as Phil came in.

I hurried into the kitchen and threw dinner on the table, and he walked in the room.

"Very good, at least you're learning," he sneered.

I nodded and said nothing.

"Where's your mom?"

"Out."

"Oh, so we are here alone?"

"Yes."

"Good, you need to learn a lesson."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"You are now."

I tried to leave the room, but he grabbed me by the hair.

I tried to struggle from his grasp but he wrapped my hair around his hand.

"You are a pathetic waste of space, why your mother didn't get rid of you I'll never know," he said as he pushed my back into the wall.

Pain shot up my back and I nearly cried out.

But I knew if I did it would be worse.

So I stayed silent.

"You are just like your father, a waste. He could've done something with his life. But he wasted it away being a cop here in Forks. What a pathetic loser, and then he couldn't keep his wife happy so she left him for me. Then he up and got himself shot, so we had to take you."

I tried to move but her pushed me again.

"Maybe one day you will make yourself useful and get the fuck out of here. But you are too much like your father. You are a pathetic loser. Clean this up and then get out of my sight."

I hurriedly cleaned the kitchen so that I could go to my room.

I knew I had to get on the teen hotline, and let whoever know I was okay, for now.

I'm already behind and I hope that he will still be there when I got online.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I sat at my computer waiting for who I thought was Bella.

I'm nearly a hundred percent sure it is Bella. Everything she said today fit with the person I talked to last night.

She even had a bandage on her arm. I don't know what happened but I'm sure she did it to herself.

But at least she agreed to go out with me.

I'm really excited about our date. I'm thinking maybe dinner and a movie.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes after the time we were supposed to meet.

I stared at my screen willing the chat box to come up - come on...please get on.

Finally after fifteen minutes the chat box finally popped up - thank heavens.

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Hi_

**Nobody: hi sorry i'm late. complications.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Not a problem. I'm glad you came._

**Nobody: I told you I would, even though I don't know why you care.**

Teen hotline counselor 3: I do care and I'm glad you're a woman of your word.

**Nobody: I wasn't going to. I had a bad evening... and I just want the pain to stop. I'm just a pathetic waste of time.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: No you aren't. Why would you think that?_

**Nobody: Everyone tells me that, kids at school, and my step-dad too.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Why do they say that?_

**Nobody: Because they think I am.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: You know that's not true, right?_

**Nobody: No I don't. I don't matter to anyone. I prefer to hide at school, but some days that doesn't work.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I'm sure you must matter to someone. Why are you trying to hide?_

**Nobody: Because its easier. Then no one notices me, and I like it. The more I hide the less people hurt me.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Are there people in your life that don't hurt you?_

**Nobody: Yeah a select few.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: That's good. Do they know about your step - father hurting you?_

**Nobody: No. No-one knows.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: how long has this been happening?_

**Nobody: About five years.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I'm so sorry. You deserve better than that you know._

**Nobody: No I don't know. But thanks.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Well now you know. How was your day today?_

**Nobody: It was okay. Had a few run ins with some girl at school, and I got asked out today.**

I tried not to get too excited - this could be any other girl getting picked on and asked out. It thrilled me and saddened me that I'm almost sure this Bella.

_Teen hotline counselor 3: That's cool. I told you someone cared._

**Nobody: Maybe**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I'm sure he wouldn't ask if he didn't like you._

**Nobody: I guess.**

I try and sound casual - I don't want Bella to guess it's me - I'm afraid she would stop talking to me.

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Do you want to talk about how you feel about this date?_

**Nobody: Sure.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: That's a good thing to have things to look forward to._

**Nobody: I am looking forward to it. But...**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: But what?_

**Nobody: I'm afraid that he won't like me once we are alone together. I've never been on a date. **

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I bet he will - otherwise he wouldn't have asked you._

**Nobody: You don't know me, I'm not that pretty and I'm quiet.**

I had to be careful here, I couldn't tell her she is beautiful - that might give me away.

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I'm sure you look fine and maybe he likes quiet girls._

**Nobody: Sure, if he likes plain and boring.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Don't be so hard on yourself._

**Nobody: I'll try.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: You sound better today than you did yesterday._

**Nobody: I just haven't said much about it right now. I still think about it and after what happened this morning and tonight, I want it to end. Can I tell you something?**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Of course. you can tell me anything. Everything here is anonymous._

**Nobody: I did hurt myself this morning. It didn't hurt like I thought it would, but it bled a lot more than I thought. **

I took several deep breaths to try and keep back the tears stinging my eyes.

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?_

**Nobody: I'm okay. Are you upset with me now? Your tone changed. I get it, I disappointed you too.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: No. I'm not disappointed at all. I'm worried for you._

**Nobody: Your tone is different. I don't know why I told you anything. I think I'm going to cancel the date too. I'll just disappoint him too.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Please don't do that. I didn't mean to sound different. You're just my first caller that's actually gone through with hurting themselves. I was a little shocked._

_Teen hotline counselor 3:Please keep talking to me_

**Nobody: It doesn't matter, I've decided. I won't be here long. I don't know if I want to talk to you anymore.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: That's your choice, but go on your date - you deserve some happiness._

**Nobody: Told you, you don't care. You didn't even hear what I said.**

I felt panic rising in me - all I wanted to do was help and I'm screwing this all up.

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I did hear you and I do care. I want you to keep talking._

I wish I could just reveal myself.

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fail you._

**Nobody: Why? you made me feel pathetic too. I just want people to like me. I don't know why my step-father hates me so much. He says its because I'm like my dad. But he's been dead awhile. Are your parents together and happy?**

**You didn't fail me. I did.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I didn't mean to make you feel worse. My parents are together - they seem happy. And you didn't fail - you're still here._

**Nobody: It's okay. I'm used to feeling bad. I'm glad your parents are together. Do they treat you good? Is your sister nice?**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I don't want to be one of the people that treat you bad._

_My parents treat me great. My sister can be nice when she wants to be._

_**Nobody: You haven't really. Actually you're pretty nice. Too bad we don't know each other. It would be nice to have a friend.**_

_Teen hotline counselor 3: what about your mom? Does she know your step-father hurts you?_

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I can be your secret friend._

**Nobody: No my mom doesn't know he hurts me. If she does she doesn't care. That's cool, but don't friends know each others names, even secret friends.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I think we should keep our first names secret - this is a small area, how about middle names. You can call me Anthony._

**Nobody: Hi Anthony. Mine is Marie.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Hi Marie, glad to meet you._

**Nobody:Nobody: It's nice to have a friend and a name.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: yeah it is_

**Nobody: What else do you want to talk about?**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: are you still going to go on your date?_

**Nobody: Yes. I'm going to go still.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: That's good - I hope you have a wonderful time._

**Nobody: I hope to. I've never been on a date. So I don't know how to act and I can't ask my friend Alice, since its her brother I am going out with.**

Well that confirmed it - this is Bella.

_Teen hotline counselor 3: just be yourself and I'm sure you'll be fine._

**Nobody: I don't know how to be myself. I'm just plain and boring.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I bet you aren't boring at all. I think you're interesting._

**Nobody: Right. You don't know me. I'm not interesting.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Tell me things that interest you. Tell me what interests you in people...or guys_

**Nobody: I like movies, music, books. In guys, I like them to treat you like a princess. Pulling out chairs for you, holding the door open for you, buying you lunch even when you just want a salad, they get you something else. I like guys who make you laugh and that you can make laugh. I like green eyed guys. **

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I hope you get everything you are looking for, Marie and I hope this date is everything you wish for - I hope it's a dream come true._

**Nobody: He is very nice and he has done all that and more for me. He even stood up to this skank at school. But I hope I don't disappoint him.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I'm glad he's good to you and if he's disappointed then he's a fool._

**Nobody: We'll see I guess. I'm think I better go. Its late and I need to go to bed. School in the morning.**

I feel guilty praising myself like this, but I hope I'm helping her - she sounds happier than I've ever heard her. I hope I make her this happy on our date.

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Sleep well, Marie. I enjoyed our talk._

**Nobody: Me too Anthony, sleep well. Talk to you later. Bye. **

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Looking at myself in the mirror I didn't look any different. Same plain brown hair, same plain brown eyes, same pale skin. But I feel a lot different on the inside - I felt excited and scared for my date tonight. What if he doesn't like me? What if he does?

I pulled on my hoodie over my plain black tee shirt. My bandage was gone, but now an angry red line stretched across my arm.

I stuffed my journal in my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

I'm nervous about seeing Edward today, what if he changes his mind? What is he sees me more clearly today and realizes what a nothing I am?

The whole drive to school, all the what ifs eat at me, by the time I got there I feel like I will be sick.

When I pulled into the parking lot Alice and Edward were already there standing near his car.

After I parked and took several deep breaths I got out of my car and walked toward them.

Alice was smiling like always. Edward was smiling too as he looked right at me - his smile makes my heart skip a beat.

As soon as I'm close enough Edward grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Alice stared at us with her mouth hanging open.

"When did this happen?" she practically yelled pointing at our joined hands.

"I asked her out yesterday and obviously she said yes," Edward told her.

"Oh my God! This is so awesome!" Alice squealed while grabbing my other hand and jumping up and down. I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed. Almost the entire parking lot has stopped what they are doing to stare at us.

"We can finally double date, Bella! Oh! We can coordinate outfits!"

"I never said we were doubling with you," Edward told her. "Unless Bella wants to."

"Um...I'd rather not, if that's okay," I said looking at the ground.

I looked to Alice, she is giving me epic puppy dog eyes.

She doesn't understand - I don't want her witnessing my failure when Edward is disappointed in me.

"Maybe another time, Alice," Edward said.

"I'm holding you to that, brother," Alice said as she grabbed me and hugged me tightly. Too tightly that I gasped when her hands pressed on the bruises on my back.

Alice pulled away. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I fell yesterday down my stairs and hurt my back. It's fine," I said looking up at Edward.

Edward didn't look convinced - he actually looked a little angry.

He turned himself toward me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Bella are you sure you're okay? You look like you are going to pass out."

"I'm fine."

I took several deep breaths and the pain kept shooting through me. I'm beginning to wonder if I broke a rib.

I felt off and leaned against Edward.

"Bella, I think you need to go see my father." Edward said.

"No! No, I'm fine," I rushed to say.

"Bella, you don't look well. I really wish you would let me take you to my dad," Edward pressed.

I took another breath and attempted a smile, "I'm fine...really."

He doesn't look convinced but he drops the subject as we start making our way inside.

Edward walked me to my locker and then my first class. People are staring at us the whole time, many of the faces looking they are seeing me for the first time.

"I'll see you in biology," he said, giving my hand a squeeze before heading to his own class.

My classes pass quickly and once Edward isn't by my side I'm invisible again.

When I reached biology Edward was waiting for me - a big smile on his face.

"Hi beautiful," he said when I got near him. I heard a loud snort behind me and turned to see Tanya glaring at me.

"Ignore her," he whispered as he held my chair out for me.

I tried to ignore Tanya, but she's right - the idea of me being beautiful is ridiculous.

"It's okay, she's right," I whispered as I slipped into my chair.

I pulled out my notebook as I felt his hand on my arm.

"She isn't right, Bella. You are beautiful to me."

I kept my eyes fixed on my notebook - I know he's just trying to make me feel better, he doesn't really mean it - how could he?

"Will you please look at me, Bella?" he asked.

He was looking me right in the eye, "You are beautiful, Bella."

I opened my mouth to protest and Edward pressed his finger against my lips. "Don't argue. I think you are beautiful - the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

My face heats with color and I lowered my gaze back to my notebook. This has to be a dream - no one is this good...not to me anyway.

I missed Edward's hand as soon as he moved it and then I tell myself that I'm ridiculous and I shouldn't get used to it. Once we have our date tonight he's going to see how not worth it I am and never ask me on a second date.

After class Edward took my hand in his again and leads me toward the lunchroom - all eyes are on us again. People greet Edward as we weave through the crowd - no one says a word to me.

Edward brought me to the lunch line again.

"Get whatever you want, Bella, but get more than you did yesterday."

"I can buy my own lunch," I told him, "I'm not hungry."

"Okay, but don't try and save me money - I want to buy lunch for you, but if you really aren't hungry then that's fine, but I wish you would eat a little...for me...please."

"Okay," I said as I picked up a slice of pizza and some fruit.

"Thank you," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him - why does he even care if I eat at all.

I followed Edward to a table where Alice and Jasper are already sitting.

"Yay, Bella is sitting with us again," Alice shouted.

Why does she have to yell everything? I think I've been stared at more today than in my entire life combined.

"Alright, Alice, shut up or we're both going to sit somewhere else," Edward told her. And I can't help but laugh softly when Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

Alice, Jasper and Edward all looked over at me in surprise - I guess I don't really laugh often.

"What?" I asked.

"You laughed," Alice said.

"I do that sometimes."

"I can't remember the last time you laughed," Alice told me.

"Drop it, Alice," Edward said. "I like your laugh, I hope I can make you laugh more often."

I felt myself blush again - I'm not used to getting compliments at all let alone this many in one day.

As we ate Edward held my hand, we were nearly finished when Tanya came over to us.

"Eddie-kins, you seriously can't be holding that things hand?"

I tried to pull my hand out of his hand, but he tightened his hold on mine.

I looked up at him and he looked majorly pissed.

"Don't talk to her like that or I will see to it you get kicked off the cheer squad," he told her.

"You can't do that," she said looking at him.

"Try me. She is worth a thousand of you," he said standing up. "Get away from our table."

"I can't believe you are doing this over her, she's worthless. Right, Bella," she said as she slapped me on the back.

Edward grabbed her wrist as she moved her hand away from me, "Don't you ever touch her again, remember, I know things about you Tanya and you will never change my opinion of Bella."

Tanya wrenched her hand away from Edward with a glare and stomped off.

My eyes were stinging with tears as I tried to move from my chair - I didn't want Edward or anyone to see me cry. I don't even know why I'm crying anyway, everything she said is true.

Edward catches a hold of me as I stand up. His fingers slid under my chin, tilting my face up.

His brow wrinkled when he saw my tears.

His thumb moved up and brushed away the tears under my eyes.

I tried to duck my head and move away from him - I hated that he is seeing me cry.

He doesn't let me move, instead he pulls me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me against his body in a hug.

I tried to pull away from him, but he just held me tighter.

"I think you are worth a lot," he whispered against my hair.

I don't want to feel comfort in his arms...I don't want to need him, but I do have to admit, it does feel nice here, almost like I have someone on my side. I've never had that before.

When he pulled away from me he looked down into my face again, "Don't believe a word of it, Bella. I don't."

"Why?"

"Because you're special - I can tell. I just need to get you to see it."

"I just can't, I'm sorry," I said as I pulled away from him.

"Well, I'm not giving up," he told me.

"You may just be disappointed then."

"I don't think I will be," he told me with a smug grin.

"Whatever," I said with a small laugh as I took his hand and we walked out of the cafeteria.

As we were walking toward my class, one of Edward's friends came up to him.

"Hey Edward, what's the haps? You going to the party tonight?" he asked.

He looked over at me and then back at Edward.

"Um, no Emmett. I have a date with Bella."

Emmett looked down at me. "Bring her, she's hot."

"No, I already have our date planned. Going to that party isn't in the plans, sorry."

"No problem, there will be other parties. See you around, and Bella hope to talk to you later," he said with a wink.

That was Emmett McCarty - star linebacker - and he noticed I was alive and I'm apparently dating the quarterback - how did this happen...definitely...definitely a dream.

Edward pushed his shoulder against mine, "See, told you you're beautiful."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bella, Emmett calls them like he sees them. He always has. You. Are. Beautiful, believe it."

I nodded, I didn't have anything else to say.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I brushed my hands down the front of my shirt again - I shouldn't be this nervous, but I am.

I want tonight to be amazing. I want her to go out with me again.

I leave my house a little early, I wanted to stop and pick up some flowers for Bella.

I pulled up to Bella's house and jumped out of the car.

When I knocked on the door a man with buzzed grey hair answered.

"Hello, sir, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm here to pick up Bella."

"Come on in, Edward. I'm Phil, Bella's step - dad."

So this is the bastard hurting Bella.

"Bella," he yelled. "Your date is here."

I stood up as she came down the stairs.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she had a dark blue shirt on and a pair of black skinny jeans.

She smiled when she saw me, but sort of cringed when she looked at Phil.

He stepped to her side and put his arm around her shoulder.

Bella had a completely horrified look on her face - like she would rather be anywhere else.

I held my hand out to her and she took it with a relieved look, quickly stepping from Phil's side.

I can't be certain but when Bella stepped to my side I saw a look of pure hate pass over his face. It was only there for a second before it was replaced with a smile.

I held her hand in mine and I could feel her trembling.

She smiled up at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You drive safely, that's precious cargo there."

"I will, Sir.

"Have a good time and have her home by midnight."

"Yes, Sir."

This guy gives me the creeps, I can't wait to get Bella away from him.

Once I opened Bella's door and got her into the car I gave her the flowers I got her.

"Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes.

I cupped her cheek in my hand, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, no one has ever given me flowers before."

I don't believe that's the issue, but I don't call her on it, I sensed she just wanted to get out of here.

I drove us to the movies and parked the car.

I got out and opened the door for her.

Taking her hand I walked us up to the ticket counter.

I decided on a romantic comedy. I'm hoping Bella will enjoy it as well.

"Is this one okay?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

I flashed her a smile and took her hand again, pulling her behind me.

"Do you want a snack before dinner? Popcorn or candy?"

"Candy is fine."

I led us up to the candy counter and let Bella pick whatever she wanted.

"Can we get some pretzel m and m's?" she asked.

"Sure, ba... Bella."

I quickly paid for the candy and lead her down the hall to theater number two.

"Are you fine with the back row?" I asked once we are in the theater.

"Yeah that's fine."

I chose seats for us right in the middle and was happy to see there were no other people too close.

At first when the movie started I just held her hand and we shared the m&m's.

After a little while, I moved Bella's from one hand to another and raised the armrest between us and put my arm lightly around her shoulder.

Bella looked a bit surprised when I put my arm around her shoulder, but she didn't shrug it off so I took that as a good sign.

After a few more minutes I pulled her a little closer to me, letting my hand slip a little further down her arm.

Bella let my hand stay on her arm and that made me very happy - I found myself paying very little attention to the movie.

I watched Bella in the flickering light of the movie and admired her beauty.

Her eyes were intent on the screen, her lips slightly parted and I'm drawn to them. I pulled her even closer to me, letting my hand slip down to her waist.

I saw her breath catch and her eyes moved up to mine.

Her eyes stayed on mine as my face moved closer to hers.

I pulled her even closer until I could feel her breath on my lips.

I moved slowly until my lips touched her - lightly at first, but when she didn't resist a little more firmly.

Her lips were sweet and soft and kissing her was simply heaven.

I parted my lips just slightly, plucking at hers with my own.

She sighed against me and I felt a little shiver run through her body.

When I pulled my lips from hers she opened her eyes and a look of wonder and amazement crossed her face.

I grinned at her and hoped she will let me kiss her often - I already can't wait to kiss her again.

Bella blushed as I gazed at her and lowered her eyes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

I can't help myself, I reached up and brushed my thumb along her lip and followed it with my own lips, pressed on hers again.

When I felt her hand come to rest on my arm it thrilled me - she was enjoying this too.

I slid my hands until they were both around her waist, pulling her even tighter against me.

When I pulled my mouth away to catch my breath I could feel the smile across my face.

Bella was smiling up at me too and her eyes were sparkling - she has never looked more beautiful.

I took one hand off her waist and turned back toward the movie, but I kept the other firmly around her waist and held her to my side. When she laid her head on my shoulder I am completely happy.

After the movie was over I guided Bella from the theater and back out to my car.

"Thank you," she said quietly to me. "That was nice."

"The movie or the kiss?" I ask with a laugh.

"Both," she said shyly.

"Dang I was hoping you liked the kiss better than the movie, I guess we better practice more."

She giggled and it was the most beautiful sound ever. "I never said I liked the movie more than the kiss."

I smiled at her. I like her a lot and I'm really afraid of what will happen when she finds out that I'm Anthony.

We pulled up to a tiny Italian restaurant, "I've always wanted to try this place," Bella said quietly.

"Really? I'm glad I picked it then."

I got out of the car and walked around to help Bella out.

She smiled sweetly up at me when she placed her hand in mine. I would do anything to keep her smiling.

When we go inside I told the host my name and he found the reservation.

"Wow, this place is so nice. Are you sure it isn't too much?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Nothing is too good for you."

The host shows us to our table - a little secluded one in the back.

I held Bella's chair while she sat down and then took my seat across from her.

The waitress came quickly and took our order - each of ordering a coke.

Bella looked over the menu and I saw the concern in her eyes. "Don't look at the prices please, get whatever too want," I told her, taking her hand across the table.

When the waitress came back we placed our orders - lasagna for me and cheese ravioli for her.

I reached my other hand across the table, holding both her hands in mine, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "I didn't know nights like this were possible."

"Why not?" I asked.

"This is my first date...ever," she told me with lowered eyes.

I reached up my hand and tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes, "I'm glad I could be your first date ever.

"I'm sure you must have been on way better dates, I hope you aren't too bored." she said.

"You got to be kidding, Bella. This is the best date I've ever had."

"Have you been on a lot of dates?" she asked.

"Not a lot - if the first date doesn't go well I don't ask again. I've gotten to one second date, but never a third."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"I like a date to be interesting and easy to talk to and sweet. Someone that doesn't fish for compliments or expect me to do all this stuff for them. I like girls that don't pretend to be something they are not."

"I guess that will leave me in the one date category," she said.

"Why? Didn't you hear what I said before? This is the best date I've ever been on. There will definitely be a second date as long as you want to come out with me again."

"I heard, I thought you were just saying that to be nice."

I moved my hand up to her face and cupped her cheek and waited for her eyes to meet mine.

"Nope, I meant every word of that. I think you're stuck with me."

"Okay," was all she said, but there was a smile pulling at her lips.

The waitress came with our food and we both dug in.

"Have you used your journal?" I asked her.

"Yes. I love it."

I smiled at her and imagined what it would be like to have her say that about me...to have her love me - I really liked the idea of that.

"What's your favorite thing to do in your free time?" she asked.

"Read, listen to music, play music."

She gave me a funny look, did I tell her that online?

Dammit, I really need to be careful and I should really tell her the truth, but not tonight - I want to night to be perfect.

"That's cool. I like listening to music," she said.

The waitress sat the cake on the table and I picked up the fork, I got a bite of cake on it and held it out to her.

She opened her mouth and I slid the fork into her mouth and watch as she closed her lips around the fork.

She moaned softly as I pulled the fork away.

It was the most beautiful sound ever, next to her laugh.

She picked up the fork and fed me a bite of the cake.

We finished our cake that way - I would feed her a bite, then she would feed me one. It was nice to see her playful.

After finishing our dessert and paying the tab I guided Bella back out to my car.

I drove back to her house, holding her hand the whole time.

A block from her house I pulled off to the side of the road and shut the car off.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," I told her, angling my body toward her. "I just wanted to kiss you again before we got back to your house."

"Oh," she said blushing deeply.

.

"Do you mind if I kiss you again, Bella?"

"No, I don't mind," she whispered.

I reached up and held her face between my hands.

Her eyes were wide and sparkling when I leaned in to claim her lips.

Her lips feel soft and perfect against mine and I wanted more.

I brushed my tongue softly against her lips, hoping she will allow me to kiss her like this.

I feel her lips part slightly and I take my opportunity and slide my tongue in her mouth.

She gasped in my mouth when my tongue first touched hers, but she doesn't pull away from me so I take that as a good sign.

I pressed my tongue harder against hers. I felt her hands slide up my arms and continued up and into my hair.

She rubbed her fingers through my hair and I can't help myself, I moaned right into her mouth and let my hands slip down to her waist and pulled her tighter against me.

She felt perfect against me, like we were meant to fit together.

I pulled away, just a little so I could breath. Bella's lips are red and her eyes are glowing. She smiles up at me and I can't help myself, I lean back in and capture her mouth again - I can't get enough of her.

Our kisses became more fervent, as I pulled my lips from hers, but never leaving her skin. I kissed her down her cheek to her neck and over to behind her ear.

I kissed and sucked the skin there as she murmured my name.

My name has never sounded like that before, I wanted to hear it again.

Slowly I kissed my way back to her lips as she moved her fingers through my hair.

She pulled me tighter against her and I kissed her harder, moving my hands up and down her side.

I felt her tense up as my hand inadvertently touch the side of her breast.

I moved my hand quickly down to her hip, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

She pulled away slightly and looked up at me with a shy smile on her face.

My fingers tangled with hers and I held her hand in mine.

"Bella, I'm sorry about before. I ... I didn't mean to touch you there."

"It's okay. Nobody has ever touched me and I got scared. I'm sorry."

"Bella I would never hurt you, I don't ever want you to ever be afraid with me. I will never do anything you don't want."

"I'm not afraid of you, Edward. I was just surprised. It felt nice, actually," she said as she looked down at our hands.

"I'm glad you're not afraid of me," I told her, slowly running my hand back up her side.

My thumb grazed the edge of her breast again, this time she sighed.

Bella's hand comes up to my face and runs along my jaw and the little scruff starting to grow there.

"I like this," she said running her fingers over my chin.

"Will you come out with me again next week?" I asked.

"Yes."

I smiled widely at her and leaned in to kiss her again.

When we parted, I noticed it was almost midnight. "I guess I better get you home."

"I guess," she sighed pulling away.

I hated to take her back home, I don't trust her step-dad.

I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed the back of it.

I wrapped her hand in mine as I started the car.

It didn't take us long to pull up in front of her house.

She took a deep breath as she looked up at the house.

I could tell she was afraid to go in there, and I knew I should just tell her that I'm Anthony but I knew she would be upset with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't want tonight to end."

"Neither do I, but we will have more nights like this."

"I hope so," she whispered as she pulled me into a hug.

As I wrapped my arms around her, I could feel her trembling slightly.

I pulled back and kissed her lips.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I said after pulling away.

"Okay," she said as she opened the door.

"Bella, here don't forget these," I said handing her the flowers.

"Thanks, I had a great time."

"Me too, baby, talk to you tomorrow."

She nodded as she shut the door and started walking toward the house.

When she got to the door, she turned and waved, then she went inside.

I drove home hoping that she'd be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I knew I shouldn't let Phil's words get to me but they did and I couldn't help my tears as I signed onto the teen hotline.

I'm hoping that Anthony will be there tonight. I really don't feel comfortable talking to someone else.

Teen hotline counselor 3: hello, Marie

**Nobody: hi Anthony. I'm glad you're here.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I'm glad I'm here too. Are you okay?_

**Nobody: No I'm not.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Tell me what's up._

**Nobody: My step-dad told me that I'm worthless and he doesn't see why that guy wanted to date me.. unless... never mind..**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: unless what?_

**Nobody: He said unless I opened my legs for him like a worthless whore would.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Thats not true, Marie. You are not worthless and I'm sure you were asked out just for you._

**Nobody: I was beginning to think so, but now I'm not so sure.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: why are you unsure now? Didn't your date go well?_

It sounded like he was upset. He would have no reason to be.

**Nobody: It went great, I think. I really don't have nothing to compare it too. I'm just unsure now because we kinda made out a lot and I don't know.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: and you think making out with him makes you a whore?_

**Nobody: No..maybe... others think so.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: it only matters what you think. Does the guy seem like someone who would take advantage of you?_

**Nobody: No. He was wonderful and made sure I was fine when he touched me on accident.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: he sounds like he respects you, Marie._

**Nobody: yeah. I hope so. I'm kinda scared.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Why is that?_

**Nobody: I'm scared that I'll get used to being with him and then he'll get bored and move on. I'm scared that something is going to happen to me. **

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Are you in danger, Marie?_

I could read the intensity in his words. He sounds really upset.

**Nobody: I'm not sure how much more pain I can take from him. I just want it all to stop.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Promise me something, Marie. Promise me you won't hurt yourself._

**Nobody: I want to promise you that, but.. I'm not sure if I can keep that promise.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: can you turn to this guy for help?_

**Nobody: I don't know. I don't want to drag anyone into this.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: if he cares for you he won't mind._

**Nobody: I don't think so. It's better this way, I don't want anyone to know.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I bet he does care, Marie. I bet others do to._

**Nobody: I don't know. Why should anyone care? I'm worthless and don't matter to people.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I care, Marie. You matter to me._

**Nobody: How can I matter to you? You don't know me. How can you care about me when you don't know me?**

I was getting irritated by him. He doesn't know anything about me. He doesn't know the hell I go through on a daily basis, no one does.

_Teen hotline counselor 3: We know each other a little. Please don't be angry with me, Marie._

**Nobody: I'm not angry with you. I just don't see how we know each other. We talk on here that is it.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I feel I know you...Marie. And I feel I have upset you further._

**Nobody: I feel like I know you too and you haven't. I just don't have anyone to turn to. Thanks for being here.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I will always be here._

**Nobody: You say that like you mean it.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: I do mean it._

**Nobody: I wish I knew you in person. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about this.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Maybe someday we will meet and give that boy a chance - I bet he would help you._

**Nobody: Yeah maybe we will. I will see about giving him a chance. I just don't want him to get hurt or think I'm a lost cause.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Maybe he would think you are worth any hurt. Don't give up on people, Marie and don't give up on yourself._

**Nobody: Okay. I guess I should go. He'll be back soon. Talk to you soon.**

_Teen hotline counselor 3: Okay. Goodbye, Marie. Take care of yourself._

**Nobody: Bye Anthony. I will try.**

The weekend seemed to fly by and Monday morning dawned bright and sunny.

It was nice talking to Edward on Saturday and Sunday.

He was really nice and funny to talk to.

I liked talking to Anthony as well. He seems to understand me too.

I got up and took a quick shower, hoping against hope that Phil already left for the day.

I crept quietly downstairs, listening carefully for any signs of Phil.

When I turned the corner to the kitchen he was sitting at the table staring at me.

I dropped my gaze and and made my way to the fridge for a yogurt.

"About time you got your ass up," Phil said from behind me.

I ignored him and went to the drawer for a spoon.

I felt Phil's hand grab my wrist tightly and spun me around.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little bitch."

I cowered back against the counter.

"You didn't finish your chores last night," he sneered at me.

"But I...I..."

He twisted my arm cruelly and I can't help but cry out in pain.

"I did...everything I was supposed to do," I cried.

Phil picked up a fork from the sink, "Then what is this?"

"I'll...I'll do it now," I offered.

"It's too late," he yelled. "You're to wash all the dishes before bed. You're nothing more than a lazy, ungrateful, worthless brat."

"No, I'm not. I missed one fork, not a big deal."

He pushed me hard and I lost my balance and hit the floor.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you little bitch," he yelled and then pulled his leg back and kicked me hard in the hip.

It hurts so much I can't even scream. I just curled myself in ball and hoped he doesn't kick me again.

Phil grabbed the back of my hair pulling my head until I could see his eyes.

"Don't let it happen again," he yelled and pushed me hard, making me bump my face against the floor.

I didn't dare move as I heard him walking away and then the door slammed.

I got up from the floor slowly, my back hurt and I was afraid to see what my face looked like.

I retrieved my spoon and sat at the table and ate a few bites of yogurt, but I could only manage a few bites. The pain in my hip and arm were too much.

I threw away the yogurt and washed the spoon and fork.

Once back in my room I looked in the mirror. My lips on one side were starting to swell.

Touching the back of my head there was a tender spot.

When I checked my hip there was a large purple/black bruise and on my wrist were bruises clearly in the shape of fingers.

I grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen and downed four pills and then pull my hoodie on to cover my arm.

I grabbed my backpack and headed back downstairs, stopping to grab an ice pack from the freezer and pressed it to my mouth - hoping to hide all signs of this morning.

I drove to school just like everyday and tried to ignore the throbbing pain.

When I pulled into the parking lot Edward and Alice were already waiting.

"Morning, Bella. What the hell happened to your face?" Alice said rather loudly.

"I...ran into a door," I told her.

Edward's eyes were filled with worry when I looked at him.

"Do you mind going on ahead of us, Alice?" he asked.

Alice looked back and forth between Edward and me and surprisingly said nothing, just nodded and headed toward the building.

Edward stepped toward me, reaching his hand up to cup my face.

"Are you hurt?"

"It's just a little bump. I'm fine," I told him trying to smile.

His fingers lightly traced over my swollen lip, his brows knit together - he still looked troubled.

He leaned down and very gently kissed me.

When he pulled away he whispered to me, "I don't like seeing you hurt."

I reached for his hand, "I'm okay. I'm just a klutz, that's all."

"Bella," he said. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, Edward. Let's go inside."

He doesn't say another word, but when I looked up at him his eyes still have doubt.

He took me to my locker and then to my first class. He kissed me quickly, "I'll see you later beautiful."

My morning classes went slowly - I kept thinking of Edward and how worried he looked...no one has worried about me in a long time.

When I got to biology Edward was standing by our table.

When I got close to him he pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you," he told me.

I leaned into him more - it feels nice to be wanted.

A sudden jab in the back forced us both into the table and I heard a snicker behind me. I don't have to turn around to know its Tanya.

"I'm warning you Tanya, you leave Bella alone or I'm going to tell everyone your big secret."

She doesn't say anything back to Edward but if looks could kill I think we would both be dead.

Biology passed quickly, I have no idea what was discussed - all I could think about was mine and Edward's fingers intertwined beneath the table.

As soon as class ended we headed to the lunch room.

We walked hand in hand into the lunchroom and went through the line.

Edward picked a turkey sub and a water and I chose a chicken salad croissant and lemonade.

We sat with Alice and Jasper again.

Alice was already talking a mile a minute when we arrived.

Edward and I sat down and started on our lunch as Alice continued on about clothes, shoes and other nonsense.

After a few minutes Edward rolled his eyes, "My God, Alice don't you ever shut up?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at Edward, "No one asked your opinion Edward Anthony Cullen."

Anthony? The name...the music...the reading...the sister.

Anthony is Edward.

Oh my god! The things I told him...the things I confessed.

My sandwich fell from my hand and I covered my mouth to quiet the sob I could feel coming.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

Tears filled my eyes as I look at him, "It was you." I grabbed my backpack and ran from the lunch room.

I heard Edward calling my name, but I ignored him and kept running.

I don't know where I'm going - I just knew I needed to get away.

Edward continued to call my name - his voice getting closer as I headed into the trees surrounding the school. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see him.

Edward's voice was closer now, I knew it's only a matter of time before he catches up to me and I don't know what I'll say to him then.

I felt Edward's hand close around mine, "Bella please wait up - give me a chance."

"A chance!" I yelled, wheeling to face him.

"When did you know it was me?" I asked pulling my hand from his.

"Before our date," he told me.

"You had plenty of chance to tell me," my eyes filled with tears again and I turned away from him and kept walking.

"Bella please," his voice cracked, making me stop in my tracks.

When I turned around Edward was on his knees, looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wasn't trying to lie to you."

"What is it you were trying to do?"

"I just wanted to help you," he said looking down.

"I don't want to be your charity case, Edward."

"Bella," he said holding his hand out to me. I ignored it, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I don't think of you like that. I wanted to help because I care about you."

"Don't give me your counselor routine." I snapped at him.

His face looked like I just slapped him and his eyes blinked back tears.

"It's not a line - I really mean it. I care about you, Bella - a lot."

"How could you not tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted to. I just didn't know how to do it...I didn't want you to hate me, but it looks like that's already happened."

His shoulders have dropped and he looked so dejected sitting on the ground at my feet.

I can't stand to see him looking like this. I really like talking to Edward and I don't want to lose that. It felt nice to have someone on my side.

I reached forward and placed my hand against his cheek.

He raised his eyes to mine and I felt my heart twist to see the sadness there.

"I don't hate you, Edward. I'm just hurt."

He pressed his hand against mine, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Okay," I told him.

"Okay? You'll forgive me?"

"Yes," I told him. "I like having you in my life."

"And you'll still go out with me?"

"Yes," I told him.

He pulled me down into a hug, "Thank you for giving me another chance. I promise not to keep anything from you again."

I hugged him back hard - I have to admit it feels good to be in his arms and I'm glad I didn't lose this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

I'm so glad Bella agreed to another date - when she discovered I was who she had been speaking to on the teen hotline I was afraid she would never speak to me again.

I'm excited about today as I pulled up in the driveway. Bella has agreed to spend the whole day with me so I'm taking her into Seattle and I'm going to treat her to some of the cool attractions in the city.

I haven't told her where I'm taking her yet, all I said was wear tennis shoes and bring a coat, the rest I want to be a surprise.

I didn't bring her flowers this time, but I plan on buying her a gift while we are out.

I hopped out of my car and walked quickly to the front door - I can't wait to get this day started.

I could hear voices shouting from inside in the house.

It sounded like people were screaming and I'm pretty sure it's Bella and Phil.

I'm not sure if I should go ahead and ring the doorbell or maybe send Bella a text and tell her I'm here and wait in the car.

I decided to go ahead and ring the doorbell hoping it won't cause Bella more trouble.

I soon as the doorbell chimed the yelling stopped and a few moments later the door swung open and Phil was standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Edward. I hope you weren't standing out here long - I had the tv up pretty loud and didn't hear the bell."

I tried to return his smile but I think it probably looked off.

"No I haven't been out here long, sir."

He let me in the front door and I noticed the tv isn't even on but I kept that to myself and waited patiently by the door for Bella.

Bella came downstairs with her hair in a high ponytail, jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. Her eyes looked sad, tired and a little embarrassed - that was no tv - Phil was yelling at Bella.

I smiled encouragingly at Bella - she tried to smile but her eyes betrayed her - they are begging me to get us out of here quick.

Phil gave her an awkward hug, "Have fun. No later than midnight, kids."

"No problem, sir," I said taking Bella's hand in mine.

I could feel Bella relax as we walked to my car.

I opened the door for her, but before she got in I leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

As Bella got in the car, I looked back at the house and noticed that Phil was watching us.

How creepy was that.

I shuddered at the thought of him watching us kissing.

Settling into my seat, I started the car and took Bella's hand in mine.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see when we get there," I told her, bringing her fingers to my lips and kissing them before zooming down the road.

Most of the drive to Seattle was quiet, Bella seems content to just hold my hand with her eyes closed listening to the music I have playing and I feel happy that she is so relaxed in my presence.

As we neared the city I gave Bella's hand a squeeze, "Hey, sleeping beauty, you want to take a look?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked around, a smile spreading across her face as she saw the city popping up around us.

"You brought me to Seattle?"

"Yep," I told her.

I maneuvered through the traffic easily and we were soon parking near the space needle.

I have already bought all the tickets we will need today - I don't want Bella to be thinking about what our day costs. I like being able to do things for her.

Bella's eyes were wide with excitement as we rode the elevator up to the observation platform.

"I've always wanted to see this," she tells me, leaning against me.

Bella's eyes light up when we stepped out on the observation deck - the city is at our feet.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked down at the city.

"I want to give you the world, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"I don't deserve the world."

"I think you do," I told her, saddened by her tone.

I held her more tightly against me and moved my lips to her neck, kissing her lightly.

As I kissed her I felt a bump right along her hairline and I pulled back just a little to look at it.

Peeking out from her hair was a raised purple/blue bruise. I ran my finger very gently over it and Bella jumped in response, clapping her hand over it.

She turned immediately in my arms, her gaze dropping to her feet, "I banged my head getting something out of a cabinet in my bathroom."

I'm not sure I believe her, but I decide not to call her on it - I don't want to ruin our day.

I cupped her cheek gently and raised her eyes to mine.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

I can see in her eyes she wanted to cry and I think a part of her wanted to tell me what really happened, but I knew not to push. I know I need to earn her trust - she will tell me in her own time.

I pulled her back to me, letting her face lean against my chest, "I'm sorry you are hurt," I told her kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay," she said.

"No, Bella, it's never okay to me. I never want you hurting."

"Why?" she asked looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Because I care for you, Bella. I...I think I'm falling for you."

Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"W..why? How?" she finally asked.

I smiled at the surprised look on her face. I don't think she sees the same girl I see.

"Your are smart, funny, beautiful and I like being with you," I told her, stroking the soft skin of her cheek.

"I...I don't see it. You could have anyone, why me?"

"I just told you, Bella. I like the things I see in you. You are humble and kind. I don't want anyone else. I want you."

"I think you are seeing things," she said.

"Nope," I told her, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips.

I hope someday I can get her to see what an amazing person she really is.

"So...do you like me just a little?" I asked. I feel certain she does, but she hasn't said anything and I would like to hear her say it.

"Y...yes, I like you," she said as blushed.

"A lot or a little?"

"A lot," her voice is barely a whisper, "More than I should."

"What does that mean? Do you regret liking me?"

I can't help that hurt that crept into my voice.

"No, I don't regret liking you. It's just I'm not in your league, Edward."

"I don't care about the stupid cliques at school. Didn't you hear what I said before? I'm falling for you...I want you."

"I heard you," she said. "I just...it's just hard to believe because you are so gorgeous and perfect."

I lowered my mouth to hers and captured her lips, pressing my tongue into her mouth and stroking her tongue with my own. When I pulled away we were both breathless. "Trust me, Bella, you are what I want...all I want."

"I want you too, so much," she whispered as she hid her face against my chest.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face - she wanted me too.

I gave her another soft kiss before leading her back down the elevator and to my car.

It's only a short drive to the aquarium - I hoped Bella would enjoy this.

We walked hand in hand through the aquarium looking at all the different exhibits. My favorite area was the shark tank, Bella's was the otters - I do have to admit they are pretty cute.

Our next stop was at the Pacific Science Center - I hoped Bella won't think this is too nerdy.

When we get out of the car she seemed really excited, smiling brightly as she took my hand.

We walked hand in hand again, looking at things and making comments here and there.

"Look they have an area where we can touch the sea life - you want to try?"

To my surprise Bella shook her head, "I don't like slimy stuff."

I pulled her closer to the petting tank, "Come on, they are slimy, it'll be fun."

We stepped to the edge of the little pool and I moved behind Bella, slipping my arms under hers.

I dipped our hands into the water, laying it next to a brilliant red starfish.

It moved slowly over our outstretched hands and Bella began to giggle, "It tickles. I didn't think it would be so soft."

"I like your laugh. I could listen to it all day," I told her, placing a small kiss on her neck.

Bella pressed herself closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her, wishing I could kiss her how I wanted - later...I plan on kissing her a lot later.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and I felt her nod against me.

I led her back to the car and drove her to an awesome little chowder house I know.

When we arrived at the chowder house we each ordered chowder in a bread bowl and took it to one of the outdoor tables to eat.

We sat close together and ate our food in relative silence. When Bella had some of the chowder on the corner of her mouth I can't help myself, I reached up to her mouth and wiped it off with my napkin.

At first she looked shy and then embarrassed.

I raised her chin until she was looking me in the eye. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She turned an even brighter red and tried to drop her gaze again, but I won't let her instead leaning in and pressing my lips to hers.

After we finished lunch we headed to our next stop - the zoo.

"We're going to the zoo?" Bella asked as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun," she said looking at me.

Once we're out of the car I took Bella's hand and we headed into the zoo.

I was so happy to just be walking here with Bella and looking at the different animals.

It's the perfect day to be at the zoo - not too warm and not too busy.

We walked slowly around looking at all the animals.

My favorite was the big cats - especially the tigers.

Bella's favorite were the giraffes, she said she like how quiet they were.

I think more I spent more time watching Bella than I did any of the animals.

Before we left the zoo we stopped in the gift shop.

When Bella went into the bathroom I took the opportunity to buy her a small stuffed giraffe.

When she came back from the bathroom I handed her the giraffe and she hugged it to her chest.

"I wish I could get you something," she murmured.

I put my arm around her as we walked out to the car. "I don't need anything."

"That's what we were fighting about - Phil and I...I know you heard. I asked for some pocket money. He said no." she told me, lowering her voice.

"It doesn't matter, I've got everything covered."

"I would have liked to get you something too." she said.

"You're here with me - that's all I want."

"Edward, that doesn't seem fair."

"Well, I'm not going to stop spoiling you, it makes me happy. That's what you can do for me, accept my gifts and enjoy them - that will make me happy."

She stretched up on her tippy toes and kissed me softly, "Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me.

She felt so right in my arms and I really hated to get her go.

But we needed to get to our next destination.

We got in the car and I drove us to our next spot.

Bella eyed the building we pulled up in front of with curiosity.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's the EMP museum, they have stuff on rock music, science fiction and pop culture."

"Cool," she said. And I'm thrilled by the genuine enthusiasm in her voice.

Not many people know that I am a big science fiction geek at heart.

I'm trying to show Bella the real me, not the jock that everyone at school sees.

The first display we saw was of guitars - from the earliest ones to modern.

The next display was a light show and I held Bella close to me as we watched.

We looked at a display on horror films and Bella shuddered and hid her face in my side.

The next exhibit was my favorite and featured many science fiction artifacts - from Star Trek to the Matrix and Bella giggled at my enthusiasm.

After we left the museum I pulled Bella close to me, kissing her forehead. "Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yes, I've had the best time ever."

"I'm glad. I want you to have a magical time," I told her, kissing her.

We climbed back in the car and I drove us toward the docks.

"What are we doing here?" she asked me.

"Going on a boat tour."

"Isn't that really expensive?" she asked.

"It really wasn't bad - I promise."

She smiled at me and we headed down to the loading pier.

"Wow, this really cool," Bella told me as we found seats near the front of the boat.

I held her hand as we started to move, the mountains surrounding the city clear to our view.

"Do you want to go outside on the deck?" I asked.

She nodded at me, a shy smile on her face.

I led her outside and we leaned against the railing.

The city and mountains tower all around as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to my side.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded as she watched the scenes around us.

I reached into my pocket for the little silk bag and dumped the necklace into my hand.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" I asked quietly.

I watched Bella's face closely and for one terrifying second I thought she would say no but then a smile spread across her face and she whispered yes.

"Really?"

She nodded her head, giggling at me.

I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her tightly to me.

I kissed her cheek lightly, working my way to her lips, kissing her with more force.

When I pulled my lips from hers, she was smiling brightly at me and I suddenly remembered the necklace I have for her.

I set her down and held out my hand to her, revealing the necklace in my palm - a silver heart with a green stone in the middle.

"This is for you," I told her softly.

She reached her finger out and traced the heart.

"It's beautiful, Edward. Will you put it on for me?"

"Sure," I said as she lifted up her hair.

Once I did the clasp she turned so I could see. The necklace looked beautiful on her.

"Thank you, Edward - its lovely," she told me, her hand reaching for my face, pressing her warm palm to my cheek.

I pressed her hand tighter to my cheek. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her breathless, but the boat was nearing the pier - our tour was at an end. We still had almost five hours till midnight - plenty of time for dinner and a serious make out session.

Once we were off the boat I led Bella back to my car and we headed to a small steakhouse downtown.

It was a quiet little restaurant with good food and soft lights - perfect quiet conversation.

We ordered our dinner and slipped into easy conversation.

I intertwined my fingers with hers as we talked.

She would smile and look at me under her lashes and I would bring her hand to my lips and kiss it.

I can't believe that she doesn't see how beautiful she is. She had every male in this restaurant captivated by her and she doesn't even see it.

"I don't want this night to end," Bella whispered.

"We still have hours left," I told her.

She nodded.

"Let's go someplace more private, okay?"

"Okay."

I led her out to the car - loving the blush on her cheeks.

We started our drive back toward Forks - there was an electricity in the air...we were both excited.

When we were halfway back I pulled off the highway to an area that overlooked the ocean.

It's already nearly dark and three quarters moon is rising in the sky.

I parked the car and turned it off. "Is this alright?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Would you like to stay in the car or sit out on the grass?"

"Sit out on the grass."

I stepped out of the car and opened Bella's door, giving her my hand.

I picked a spot next to a tree and lowered myself to the grass, pulling Bella with me.

I leaned back against the tree and settled Bella between my legs and she relaxed against my chest.

I crossed my arms over her and she settled her arms over mine - it felt so right to hold her.

I leaned down to bring my lips to her neck, kissing and sucking the skin there.

She moaned softly and I felt her hands move from my arms and run down my thighs.

Encouraged by her sounds and wandering hands, I moved my fingers lightly up her ribs.

Her fingers gripped my leg and she pushed gently back against me.

My lips moved and sucked more at her neck and my fingers crawled slowly higher - hoping she won't stop me.

I felt her breathing increase as my fingers reached the bottom of her breast and I ran them back and forth, waiting for her consent.

Her breath caught and to my relief she pressed her chest closer to my searching fingers.

I let my fingers crawl higher until my whole hand covered her breast.

Her heart was hammering in her chest - so was mine.

"Is this okay?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said, her voice soft and breathy.

I allowed my other hand to creep up her ribs too and soon added it to her other breast.

I rubbed my hands in a circle, unsure of what felt good to her.

She whimpered and shifted against me and it's pleasure and torture - she feels so good against me.

When she moved suddenly I worried that I've done something wrong, but to my surprise she turned and straddled my legs - her mouth searching for mine.

Desire surged inside me when our lips met and her tongue entered my mouth.

Our tongues slide over the others, her hands resting on my shoulders, mine on her hips just a few inches separating our bodies.

I pulled away from her breathless - I just wanted to look at her for a minute, to see the moonlight in her beautiful brown eyes.

She looked absolutely beautiful with the moonlight reflecting in her eyes.

I moved my hand to touch her face, "You are so unbelievably beautiful, Bella."

Her cheeks turned pink.

"You are beautiful too," she told me quietly.

She shifted over me bringing her lips to mine once again. When she moved she brushed her thigh over my prominent arousal, causing me to moan into her mouth and my hips to press up into her.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she stammered, moving back on my legs a bit.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting that...it was incredible."

She smiled shyly, her face turning pink again.

"You...liked it?" she questioned, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Yes. I liked it alot, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Give me just a minute to calm down."

"Ummm...I...I liked making you feel good," she admitted, scooting closer to me again.

When she pressed herself against me this time I allowed the feeling to wash over me, pulling her flush against me as I pushed up, feeling her breast touch my chest as I pulled her into a heated kiss.

Her hands pulled on the back of my hair as I held her hips.

I heard her moan into my mouth as our tongues crashed against each other.

She felt so good against me, I was afraid of doing anything that might scare her.

I pulled away and held her to me, trying to calm my breathing.

"Bella," I murmured against her hair as my fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt.

Her eyes met mine and she seemed to know what I want to ask her because she nodded.

I laid us both down in the grass as my fingers slipped under her shirt, touching the skin of her waist.

She shivered at my touch. "Are you cold, love?"

"No, it tickles," she said looking up into my eyes.

I smiled at her as I continued.

Bella's fingers toyed with the hem of my shirt before sliding underneath the fabric - she's right, this does tickle.

I leaned in to kiss her as her hand ran further up my body - over my stomach to my chest.

Her fingers lightly ran over my nipples and I moaned loudly at her touch.

I allowed my finger to creep further up her skin until they are tracing the edges of her bra.

Bella was breathing hard and so am I as I allowed my thumb to reach up and brush across her nipple.

She moaned loudly at the contact and arched into my touch.

Excitement coursed through me, knowing I did that to her.

I crashed my lips to hers as I continued to brush my thumb back and forth across her.

She pulled away and murmured my name. It was the sweetest sound I have ever heard.

The smile on her face was intoxicating - I wanted to keep it there forever.

"I like to see you smile," I told her, tracing her lips with my finger.

"I'm happy when I'm with you," she said, kissing my finger.

"I wish you were happy all the time," I whispered, bringing my lips down to hers again.

I kissed her softly and slowly this time, I wanted her to see I really do care for her - that she is more to me than getting pleasure from her.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?" she said when she pulled her lips from mine.

"Of course. You can always ask me anything."

Her eyes lowered from mine again.

"Umm...why did you call me love earlier?"

"It just came natural, you've captured my heart, Bella."

She turned bright red and I slid my fingers under her chin nudging her head up until I could see her eyes.

"I didn't give you that heart necklace just because it's pretty. It's a symbol that you have my heart."

"Edward, you could have any girl in the school. I don't understand why you'd want me."

I leaned in and kissed her softly again, "Bella, you are everything I want in a girlfriend...just you."

"You make me feel special - I don't know how to react to that," she told me.

I pulled us to a sitting position and settled Bella into my lap and held her face between my hands.

"Bella, you are special...you are special to me."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, "You're too good to be true," she told me before kissing me eagerly.

I pulled her tight against me, rocking her above me. She threw back her head in a gasp when I thrust up to meet her grinding hips. I can't bear to have my lips off her skin so I began sucking at the soft skin of her neck.

She pressed herself to me harder, encouraging me with her sounds.

I allowed my hands to slip down from her hips and run over her perfectly rounded bottom, pulling her to me again and again.

As much as I wanted this to never end I knew I needed to cool this down. I wanted Bella more than ever, but I wanted to do this right, I didn't want our first time to be in the grass off the highway.

I pressed a couple more kisses to Bella's beautiful lips before pulling away.

"We should probably head back to Forks so you aren't late."

Bella sighed loudly, "I wish I didn't have to go home - I would rather stay here with you."

"I wish you didn't have to go home too, but I want to make sure to get you home on time. So that I can take you out again," I said with a smile.

I kissed her one more time before getting up and helping her back into the car.

I held her hand as I drove her home. Her smile faded the closer I got to her house.

I pulled into the driveway and we had fifteen minutes before midnight.

I turned towards her, "Did you enjoy our date?

"Yes, I had the best time. I wish it never had to end," she whispered the end part.

"It's not really ending, you're my girlfriend - we'll go out again and I will kiss you everyday I see you."

She nodded and leaned in to me.

I pressed my lips to hers and I felt her tongue run over my lips.

I opened them to her and her tongue met mine.

My hands traveled up to her shoulders and I kissed her deeply.

I pulled away and kissed her lips as I looked up at her living room window.

I could see Phil standing there looking at us.

"Shit," I whispered.

"I better go, I don't want him coming out here," she said looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she told me, trying to smile but it only makes her look more sad.

"I'll call you tomorrow, but if you need me call me okay?" I handed her the stuffed giraffe and she smiled.

"Okay," she said as she kissed me quickly before getting out of the car.

I watched her walk to the door and go inside.

I prayed that she'll be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I slipped in the house as quietly as I could, even though I knew Phil was waiting. Part of me hoped that once he saw me getting out of the car he would go up to his room, but that was a vain hope.

"That must have been some date the way you were sucking the lips off that boy," Phil said, stepping in front of my path to the stairs.

I went to walk up the stairs but he grabbed my arm.

"So did you fuck him, Bella?" he asked leering at me.

His fingers dug into my arm as I tried to pull away.

The more I pulled, the harder he dug his nails in my arm.

I cried out in pain as he twisted my arm.

"Did you fuck him? Answer me."

"No, I didn't fuck him," I said as I pulled my arm free.

As I turned he pulled me by the hair, and turned my neck to him.

"Hmm...seems like you had a good time with him, but I guess you weren't good enough for him to fuck," he said as he ran his finger over the hickey on my neck.

I shuddered as he shoved me into the banister.

I held in my scream as my mom came in the door.

She walked right passed me without a word.

She was oblivious to the whole situation.

I don't think she'd say a word if Phil had me push against the wall kissing me.

I shuddered at the thought of that.

Phil went into the living room behind her and I went upstairs.

I had tears in my eyes as I laid the giraffe on the bed, then I locked my door and went to get changed.

I turned on my computer and logged into the teen hotline, hoping that Edward might be on there.

Clicking the chat button, I waited to see Edward's familiar login name.

Teen hotline counselor 3: Hello, how can I help you tonight?

**Nobody: Edward it's me.**

Teen hotline counselor 3: Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?

**Nobody: I just needed to know you're there.**

Teen hotline counselor 3: I'm always here for you. You could've called me. You didn't answer my question, are you okay?

**Nobody: I guess. Phil yelled at me.**

Teen hotline counselor 3: Did he touch you? What did he say to you?

**Nobody: Ummmm...he grabbed my arm.**

Teen hotline counselor 3: Bella, you're not telling me something. What else happened?

**Nobody: He...he asked me if I fucked you.**

Teen hotline counselor 3: Bella, I'm sorry he was so rude to you. Did he do anything else? I can tell you are hiding something from me. Please, love tell me.

I don't know how to tell him about him touching my neck where the hickey is.

**Nobody: he...touched the hickey on my neck**

Teen hotline counselor 3: Anything else? He didn't hurt you in anyway did he?

I could tell he was really worried and I didn't want him to worry.

**Nobody: I'm fine, just upset.**

Teen hotline counselor 3: Okay. I'm glad you reached out to me. I want you to always feel like you can talk to me. Whether on here or on the phone.

**Nobody: Thanks Edward. I like talking with you. **

Teen hotline counselor 3: I like talking to you too.

**Nobody: I should go in case someone really needs your help.**

Teen hotline counselor 3: You are the most important to me, Bella.

**Nobody: Okay.**

Teen hotline counselor 3: call me tomorrow, okay?

**Nobody: Okay. I will. Talk to you tomorrow and thanks for today.**

Teen hotline counselor 3: Anytime beautiful.

**Nobody: Bye**

I disconnected from chat and laid down on my bed.

I could hear my mom and Phil going at it in their room.

I reached for my headphones and turned on my music.

When I woke up in the morning, everything was quiet.

Hopefully that meant that no one was home.

I was glad it was Sunday, that meant that my mom and Phil would go out for most of the day.

The day went by pretty fast and I talked to Edward a couple of times.

They came home close to dinner time and thank God I had dinner ready when they walked in.

My mom paid no attention to me as they ate.

Phil, of course watched everything I did and it creeped me out.

I just wanted to get dinner over with and clean the dishes so that I could go into my room.

I was cleaning up the kitchen when Phil came in and he stood behind me.

"Bella, you look nice today. Did you see that boy?"

"No," I said. "He had family stuff to do today."

"Hmm...I guess you didn't turn him on enough," he said as he ran his hand down my arm.

I moved away but not fast enough.

He grabbed my arm pulling me to him.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leaned in to whisper to me.

"You look so much like your mother right now, I wonder Bella, do you scream like her too?"

I pulled away and ran upstairs as he laughed.

My heart was pounding as I slammed the door to my room and wedged the chair from my desk under the knob.

This was the first time I was really, truly afraid to be in my own house.

I debated on calling Edward, but I was afraid he would hear the fear in my voice. I settled for a text to see what he was up to.

It made me feel a little better just to text him - I didn't feel so alone.

I think he could tell something was bothering me - he kept asking if I wanted him to come over. I assured him I was fine - Edward showing up here would only make things worse.

I stayed in my room the rest the evening, very thankful for the bathroom attached to my bedroom.

I couldn't wait to see Edward in the morning. I just hope that the day goes well.

When I got up on the morning I went through my normal routine - shower, dress, do hair, gather books and then the inevitable - I had to go downstairs.

Phil was in the kitchen when I came downstairs.

I walked to the refrigerator to get some juice when Phil came up behind me.

He pushed me into the counter and I wanted to scream.

He repulsed me and I couldn't stand when he touched me.

I just don't understand how my mother never sees any of this, does she not care?

I so wish my father was still alive and then I wouldn't have to be here under this roof.

"Bella," he said as he pulled my ponytail. "You hid out all night. You could've had some fun with me."

I shuddered at the mere thought of what he was referring to.

"Let me go, please. I need to go to school."

He turned me to him, jerking my arm behind me.

"You need to learn your place, Bella. You don't tell me what to do. I tell you."

"I'm eighteen years old, no one tells me what to do. Besides you are not my father."

He let go of my arm and pulled back his hand and slapped me hard across the face.

Knocking my face into the edge of the cabinet door, I could feel the warmth of blood trickling down my forehead.

I ran upstairs to see how I could fix this, so that Edward didn't notice it.

As I looked in the mirror, I cried. There wasn't much I could do to hide the cut on my forehead.

I put a cool washcloth on my cheek, hoping it would keep my face from swelling.

I heard Phil leave while I was in the bathroom.

I thought about staying home, but that would probably lead to more trouble.

I did call the school and tell them I would be late.

I dabbed the blood from my forehead and placed a band aid over the cut.

I sent Edward a quick text telling him that I woke up late and I'd be there soon.

His reply was nearly instant, wanting to come get me and I texted him back telling him that I'd be there soon.

I put on my make up and grabbed my backpack and left.

I hurried as best I could to get to school - I didn't want to be too late - it would only draw more attention to me when I walked into class late.

As I pulled into a parking spot and got out of my car, I looked toward the school.

Edward was standing by the entrance of the school.

What was he doing there?

"Edward," I said as I got close enough so he could hear me.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.

His eyes raked over my appearance and they settled on the band aid on my forehead.

He reached out his hand and ran his fingers over it.

I pulled back slightly from his touch.

"Sorry," he whispered. "What happened?"

"I hit the cabinet door," I mumbled.

His face betrayed him, he didn't believe that for a second, "You should go see my dad, make sure everything is okay."

"I'm fine. I knock into things all the time. I don't need to see your dad."

"Will you please see my dad? It's not normal to be falling all the time, Bella."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" I snapped.

"No. I didn't mean it like that, Bella," he stammered, pulling me close to him. "Just please see my dad. Do it for me - so I know you're okay."

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm old enough to know if I'm fine or not," I told him.

"I know you are old enough to know if you're fine, but I care about you and I want to make sure you're okay, is that really such a horrible thing?"

Edward sounded really upset and it bothered me that I'm the one who upset him like that.

"All right, I'll go," I told him and his beautiful smile erased my annoyance.

Edward took my hand and started leading me away from the school and toward the parking lot.

"What we're going now? But we are going to get in so much trouble for ditching."

"No we won't," he said with confidence. "Doctors can excuse absences."

I started open mouthed at Edward who gave me a wink and helped me into his car.

Edward pulled quickly from the parking lot and headed into town towards Forks hospital - it only took a few minutes.

I really didn't want to see him, but I knew it would make Edward feel better knowing that there isn't anything really wrong with me.

When we arrived at the hospital Edward took my hand and led me inside.

Instead of stopping at the nurses desk like most patients, Edward led me back to his dad's private office.

I could feel my palm sweating in his hand, I haven't seen his father in a few years.

Edward knocked on the door and then we went inside.

"Hey dad, do you have time to see Bella now?" he asked.

His father looked up from the file he was looking at and smiled up at us.

"Of course," he said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Bella has a cut on her head I would like you to look at. She said it was nothing but I wanted to be on the safe side," Edward told his dad.

Carlisle gave Edward an odd look and Edward returned it with an odd look of his own, I feel certain they are communicating something between them.

I shifted nervously in the chair. I didn't want to be here. I know there is nothing medically wrong with me, just Phil knocking me into things.

Carlisle stood up and stepped over to me with a smile on his face, "If you'll follow me Bella, this will only take a minute. Edward, just wait here, we'll be right back."

Once we were out in the hallway Carlisle led me to an exam room.

When I was up on the table Carlisle stepped close, "Let's have a look under the band aid."

Carlisle eased the band aid off my skin, "That's quite the gash you got there."

"How did you get it, Bella?" he asked looking at the gash.

"I bumped my head on the corner of a cupboard," I mumbled.

"Any headaches or dizziness?" he asked shining a little flashlight in my eyes.

"Not this time."

"You've, cut your head open before?" he asked.

Shit I didn't mean to say that - it just slipped out.

"Ummm, I'm a super klutz," I informed him.

"I see," was all he said.

"Let me take your temp and blood pressure real quick, just to make sure everything is okay."

Carlisle took my temp real quick and then I pushed up my sleeve so he could take my blood pressure.

It wasn't until after he fitted the blood pressure cuff and he turned my arm over that Phil's nail marks were revealed on my skin. I hadn't thought about which arm to give Carlisle. He couldn't help but see them.

He looked up from my arm into my eyes and I quickly dropped my gaze, but Carlisle said nothing.

"I think you will be alright, Bella, though be watchful of any headaches or dizziness. If you ever need to come in for anything, don't hesitate, okay?"

I nodded at him.

We walked back to Edward and he jumped up from his seat as soon as we came in.

"So how is she?" he asked his dad.

"I'm fine, Edward."

"Dad?"

"Like she said, she's fine," he said while silently communicating with him again.

"Bella, can you give Edward and I a moment?" I nodded and stepped into the hall, nervous about what they are discussing.

I paced the hallway biting my nails. Carlisle wouldn't really tell Edward about my arm would he? Doesn't he take some kind of oath?

After a few minutes, Edward came out from his dad's office, holding some papers.

I looked at him questioningly.

Edward gave me a warm smile and shoved the papers into his pocket.

"We could go to my house, have lunch, and hang out. Would you like that?" he asked as he opened the door for me.

"Hmm...would hanging out include kissing you?" I asked as I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Yes," he answered as his lips pressed firmly to mine.

We got in his car and he drove to his house.

I was nervous because I've never skipped a whole day of school, but Edward assured me everything would be fine.

Once we pulled up to Edward's house I realized how long it's been since I've been here and I felt guilty for being such a bad friend to Alice.

Edward took my hand as I stepped from the car and he led me into the house to the kitchen.

We made a quick lunch of sandwiches - it was nice to have him by my side, we worked well together.

After a lunch full of smiles and flirty looks Edward took me upstairs.

"I've been here before, I don't need the tour," I informed him.

"There's one room you haven't been in," he said quietly. "Mine."

I blushed a little at the tone in his voice - low...wanting.

His room was very much a guys room - black and blue comforter on a large low bed.

Sports awards, football posters and car posters covered the walls. Books, music and movies fill his shelves and a tv and stereo stand in the corner.

Edward pointed out a few things on the wall before flipping on the stereo and asking me if I want to sit on the bed.

Sinking into to the comfort of his bed I felt awkward. I've kissed him before - let him feel me up just a few days ago, but this feels different somehow. Maybe because it's day time and we're sitting on his bed.

Edward sat down next to me with a grin and leaned in to kiss me.

I was nervous as I put my arms around his neck.

He laid us against his pillows as he continued to kiss me.

His arms moved around me, cradling me - I felt so safe.

I pushed my fingers into his hair, holding him tighter against me, kissing him deeper.

I felt his hand at the bottom of my shirt, pushing it up slightly.

I moaned as his fingers brushed the skin on my side.

I pushed myself tighter against him, wrapping one leg over his.

His hand moved further up my body - pushing my shirt even higher.

With a shaky hand I slid my own hand under his shirt.

Slowly he pushed my shirt up over my bra as he ran his fingers over the dark lace.

"You are so beautiful, baby," he said as he kissed between my breasts.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt his lips on my skin.

I couldn't believe this gorgeous guy was looking at this much of me and liked what he saw.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked running his finger across my brow.

"I still can't figure out why you picked me."

"Baby, I don't know what more I need to say to convince you. I don't care how other people see you - I think you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. No one has ever said anything that sweet to me.

I reached up and pulled him down to me, kissing him deeply.

Our tongues crashing together as my fingers tangled in his hair.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, "Baby, can I take your shirt off?"

I nervously shook my head yes as he slipped my shirt over my head.

"Do you want me to take mine off too?" he asked looking down at me.

I nodded as he pulled it off.

He settled between my legs and resumed kissing me as our skin touched.

I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if my bra was out of the way.

His lips moved across my skin, kissing and sucking and filling me with desire for more.

When his lips kissed the swell of my breast I found some courage and told him he can move it if he wanted.

"Really?" he asked. "You're sure?"

I nodded - sure that I wanted to feel his lips on more of me.

He slipped his hands behind me as I lifted up and he unhooked my bra.

Slowly he pulled it off of me, revealing my breasts to him.

Edward pulled back a bit, openly looking at me, a smile spreading across his face and his eyes darkened.

"You take my breath away, Bella. You are perfect."

I felt the color flood my face and I lowered my gaze from his.

His fingers skimmed along my jaw, forcing my eyes to look into his.

"Please don't hide your eyes from me. You are beautiful."

He leaned in capturing my lips as his hand moved back up my side.

When his thumb brushed over my nipple I jumped - the feeling was so much more intense with skin on skin.

Edward moved his hand immediately and I missed his touch.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he said looking worried.

"No!" I almost yelled.

"It felt amazing and so intense - it was just overwhelming. Don't stop."

He smiled at me as he leaned down and kissed me.

He trailed his lips down from mine and over my chest.

Slowly he kissed the top of my breast as he carefully slipped his lips over my nipple.

"Edward," I murmured as he softly sucked at my nipple.

When he flicked his tongue over my nipple I gasped loudly, "Yes, Edward."

I could feel him smile against my breast and he softly let his teeth run over the hardened peak.

I gripped his hair tightly in my hands as I arched up into him.

I moaned as I moved against him.

He released me from his mouth but only long enough to move his mouth to my other nipple.

His lips felt amazing on my skin. I've never felt like this before.

His tongue ran back and forth over me, sucking my sensitive flesh deep into his mouth.

I wanted Edward to feel as good as I do and I hoped he'll let me do what I had in mind.

As he continued to lavish my breasts with his mouth I ran my hand down between us.

When I reached the top of his pants my hand slowed down.

So far he hasn't noticed my touch.

Taking a deep breath I pushed my hand lower, brushing over the hard bulge in his pants.

His breath rushed out across my breast and he thrusted against my hand.

Feeling more confident I gripped him and moved my hand with his thrust.

His mouth pulled from my breast and laid his head on my shoulder his breathing ragged.

I kept moving my hand as he held me tighter continuing to thrust against me.

"God I want you, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I asked.

He stopped thrusting and looked up at me.

"Can't you feel how much I want you?"

"I'm sure you've done this with prettier girls than me."

His face looked shocked and a little hurt and I immediately regretted saying that.

"No, actually I haven't. I've never done anything like this. I'm not dating you to get in your pants. I like you a lot, Bella. I told you, you have my heart."

I didn't know what to say as I looked up at him.

"Why don't you believe that I care for you? Desire you?"

"I...I want you too. But I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for you."

"You. Are. Good. Enough. For. Me, Bella. I love you," he said as he looked into my eyes.

"What? How? Why?"

"Bella I have dated before and I'm sure it looks like I played the field but I didn't. I only ever had one date with girls before because there was nothing about them that made me want anything more. My mind, heart and body didn't want them. My mind, heart and body want you. You make me feel things I didn't know existed."

I can't believe what Edward said, could this really be possible. I have wanted him so long - can he really want me the same?

Everything in his face was sincere - he really does love me.

Tears ran down my cheeks and I reached for Edward's face, "I love you too."

His smile brightened his whole face and he pulled me to him, kissing me eagerly but gently.

Slowly we laid back on the bed and he held me against him.

I loved the feel of his body against mine.

When we heard a door slam we both sat up quickly.

"Crap," Edward said looking at the clock. "My mom is home."

He jumped up and grabbed his shirt as he handed me my stuff.

It's when I'm putting my shirt back on that Edward noticed the nail marks.

"What the heck is this?" he asked.

I clapped my hand over the marks, but Edward pried my hand away, running his fingers over the marks - hurt in his eyes.

"Bella, please talk to me."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"This is not nothing, these are no accident. Baby, please talk to me."

The lump on my throat is almost unbearable.

He got off the bed and knelt in front of me.

"Please," he said with tears glistening in his eyes. "It hurts me to see these, love. I want to know, please."

"Phil grabbed me last night remember."

"I remember you saying it, but why didn't you call me? I would have come and gotten you."

"He just would have gotten more mad."

He jumped up and started pacing.

"Next time, if he just places a finger on you. You need to call me."

"I...I...don't want him to hurt you."

"I can take care of myself. I worry about you, baby."

"Okay," I said.

"Okay what?" he asked.

"I'll call you next time."

He smiled at me as he pulled me up to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me before we went downstairs, where his mother was.

He took my hand led me downstairs, as we walked into the kitchen his mom turned around.

"Edward, what are you doing home already?"

"I got excused from school by dad when I took Bella to see him. You remember Alice's friend Bella?"

"Yes, of course I do. Haven't seen you in awhile," she said looking at our joined hands.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, it has been a while."

"When did this happen?" she asked pointing to our joined hands.

"Over the weekend," he said with a smile.

"You look good together and you look happy."

Edward was smiling widely and pulled me a little closer.

"I hope we'll be seeing you around more, Bella."

"I'm sure you will," I said quietly.

"Mom, I'm going to take Bella home. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, drive safely."

"I will," he said as he pulled me from the room.

We walked out to the car hand in hand.

Edward couldn't help but smile, and I was happy for the first time in a very long time.

As he opened the car door for me he leaned over and kissed me.

I would never get tired of him kissing me.

"I love you Bella, never forget that," he said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I said holding on to him.

I got in the car and he shut the door, then got in on his side.

I was kind of nervous to go home, but I should get there before Phil does.

Edward drove home holding my hand and talking about Alice's birthday coming up.

I had forgotten that her birthday was soon.

We haven't spent much time together lately, which was my fault.

"What are you doing for Alice's birthday?"

"I'm sure she'll have some big party, but I was thinking maybe after the party we could do something together," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Not entirely sure yet - you'll just have to wait and see," he told me with a wink.

I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled into my driveway.

I looked up at the house and then back at him.

"I should go in and get dinner started."

"Okay, remember what I said, if he touches you call me."

"Okay," I said as I leaned over and kissed him.

I pulled away quickly and I know he wasn't too happy about it, but I know the consequences if dinner isn't ready when Phil comes home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I got out.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye baby," he said.

"Bye," I said closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I was standing by my car when Bella pulled up.

I watched her carefully as she got out of her car.

It appeared that nothing was bothering her, so I guess last night went well.

I walked over to her and she lowered her eyes from mine.

What was with that?

"Hey love," I said as I lifted her chin up.

"Hi," she said quietly.

I leaned in and brushed my lips over hers, but she seemed off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, I can tell something is. Talk to me, please," I said as I took her hand and led her over to a bench.

"It's nothing. I just feel a little embarrassed about yesterday. I...I'm worried you will look at me differently now."

"Baby, I don't see you any differently. I love you, and I love everything we did yesterday."

She smiled up at me and I took her hand and we walked inside the school.

I could tell she was nervous and I tried to convey to her that everything would be okay.

As we walked in several people turned to stare at us and I felt Bella's hand grip mine tighter.

I was proud for everyone to see we were together, but I know Bella was uncomfortable with the attention.

As we passed Tanya and her friends, they all just stared at Bella as Tanya called to me.

"Hey Eddie-kins, looking good."

I didn't even say one word to her as I steered us towards Bella's locker.

Bella opened her locker and got out her books.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as I walked her to her class.

Once we were at the door, I leaned in and kissed her quickly.

She looked up at me and I told her I loved her.

She said it back and told me she'd see me in biology.

As she went in her class, I couldn't help but watch her for a few minutes.

She looked so beautiful, and I hated that she doesn't see herself that way.

I made a vow to myself to make her see how beautiful she really is, even if I have to tell her everyday for the rest of forever.

As I walked to my class, I was thinking about how I want Bella to be my first and only lover.

I've never wanted anyone the way I want her.

Now I just need to figure out when and where.

I walked in my class and groaned as I noticed Tanya and Jessica standing by my seat.

I walked to my seat and sat down.

They both turned to me and just looked.

"What?"

"Seriously Edward, Bella Swan. You can do so much better," Jessica sneered.

"She's such a waste of space, Eddie-kins. I'd be such a better match for you," Tanya said as she put her hand on my arm.

I pulled my arm away forcefully. "Don't talk about my girlfriend that way."

"Girlfriend? That's your girlfriend," Jessica sneered.

"Eddie, that is simply wrong. You'll never be Prom king with that nobody by your side," Tanya said as she leaned forward over my desk.

"Yes she is," I said proudly. "I don't care about prom king or shallow nitwits like you."

"We'll see how long it lasts," Tanya said as she walked to her desk.

I really can't stand Tanya. As far as I'm concerned, Bella is it for me.

I couldn't wait for these classes to get over so I could get to biology to see Bella.

Unfortunately Tanya was in that class too.

After what seemed like forever, it was time for biology.

As I walked in I was glad to see that Tanya wasn't there yet, but neither was Bella.

I sat down and waited for her.

The more time that went by the more I began to worry about her.

Finally just as the late bell rang, she walked in followed by Tanya and Jessica.

I could tell there was something wrong as she took her seat without looking at me.

I looked over my shoulder at Tanya and she smirked at me.

When I turned around Bella was looking at her notebook.

The teacher came in pushing a tv, so I knew it would be a good time to talk to her.

As he started the movie I reached over and took her hand.

She tried to pull her hand away, but I wasn't letting her go.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked leaning in closer to her ear.

"Nothing," she replied looking at the screen.

"Bella, I know something is wrong. Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, but I think we should break up."

She wasn't making very much sense to me.

"What!? Why?" I felt the tears sting my eyes and heard the hurt in my voice. "You said you loved me."

"I do... but.."

"But what Bella?" I said a bit loudly. "I don't understand what happened between this morning and now."

She looked over her shoulder and I knew Tanya had something to do with this.

"Edward, we're too different. I'd be holding you back. I'm not good enough for you."

"What ever she did or said is a lie - tell me what she did. Bella I'm perfectly capable of deciding for myself what's good for me and I choose you."

"I...I'm just a waste of space, everyone knows that. I don't want to keep you away from things," she said as she got up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

I grabbed ahold of her quickly before she could leave. "You aren't keeping me from anything. You say you love me but you don't respect my choice of you."

"Please, Edward. Let me go."

"I want to talk with you."

She pulled away and ran from the room as the teacher called after her.

"I'll go," I said as I left the room.

I ran down the hall and Bella was almost to the parking lot.

"Bella, stop. Please," I yelled after her.

She stopped halfway to my car, I don't think she realized where she was going.

I caught up to her and took her hand.

I opened my car door and motioned her to get in.

She did and folded her arms over her chest.

I got in the car and started it up. I was going to get her to talk to me one way or another.

I drove us to one of the deserted roads and parked the car.

"I would like to talk about this. Last night you seemed so sure and now you want to throw it all away like I mean nothing to you. What happened?"

I finally saw some real hurt in her eyes.

"You mean a lot to me, Edward. I'm just no good for you."

"Says who?" I snapped.

"Everyone."

"I don't care what everyone thinks. I care about you and that's all, but maybe you don't care about me."

"I do. I care about you so much, that I'm willing to let you go."

"So you are going to break my heart because you think I'll be happier without you? I will be miserable without you."

"I don't want to break your heart. But Tanya said if I didn't I'd regret it."

"What!? So you are ditching me because of something she said? You have that little faith in me?"

"I have faith in you. I'm just scared of her."

"I won't let her hurt you. I believe in our love enough to fight anyone to be with you - don't you want me enough to fight for me?" I couldn't help my voice cracking as I spoke.

"Yes, I want you so much Edward," she said as the tears fell. "I'm so sorry."

I pulled her into my lap, "Tell me what she said, Bella."

"She...she said I was pulling you down. That I'm not in your league and you could lose your spot on the team and...and that you had mentioned how you wished you had your free and easy sex life back."

I sighed deeply, fighting back my anger.

"Bella, those are all lies. All that league stuff is crap - I don't put any stock in that. And I'm not going to lose my spot on the team, it's not like I got it because I'm popular - I got it on skill. And why would you listen to Tanya about my sex life - hell I don't even have a sex life, I've never had sex - I told you that. Why do you believe her so easy but I have to convince you of my every word?"

Her tears came as I yelled at her.

I cradled her against me, I didn't mean to make her cry.

"I...I don't know...maybe because I don't believe in myself. I don't see myself as worthy of you or anyone. I should've have cut a little deeper a few weeks ago and you wouldn't have to be with me at all."

"Wha...what?" I ask shocked.

"The day you gave me the journal, I tried to kill myself. I was tired of all the pain I was feeling. I mattered to no one. I wanted to make it end."

"I would have mourned you deeply, Bella - I've liked you for a while. And loving you is the best thing I've ever done."

I held her even tighter, kissing her forehead. "You matter to me."

"I know that now. I'm sorry I let her get to me. Please forgive me. I do love you."

"Always. Please don't hurt yourself again, okay? You always have me, you can always lean on me. You are the most important thing in my life, Bella."

I wiped her tears away as I leaned in and captured her lips in mine.

I was so going to ruin Tanya once and for all.

I pulled her tightly against me and kissed her some more.

She felt so good on my lap, that I wish we could go farther. But I'd rather not have our first time to be in my car.

I removed her from my lap and kissed her slightly swollen lips and then started the car.

"I love you, baby so much," I said as I took her hand in mine.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay, love. Just talk to me next time okay?"

"Okay."

I drove back to the school and once I parked the car, I helped Bella out and we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

The first person we saw once we entered the cafeteria was Jessica.

She looked at our joined hands and I couldn't help myself - I leaned in and captured Bella's lips, kissing her right there I'm the lunchroom for everyone to see.

When I pulled away from Bella, Jessica was staring open mouthed and then hurried off to her normal table.

As we got in line to get some lunch I saw Jessica talking to Tanya out of the corner of my eye.

I know there is going to be trouble, but I will see to it that Tanya stops bothering my Bella.

I could see Bella tensing as Tanya looked at us.

I reached over and grabbed her hand tightly.

I led us over to our normal table where Alice was kissing the lips off Jasper and we took a seat.

"Some people are trying to eat here," I told Alice.

I couldn't answer her since Emmett was standing over us.

"Yo...Tanya is on her way over here. Thought I'd give you and Beautiful a heads up."

"Thanks Emm," I said wrapping my arm around Bella.

Tanya strutted over to our table with a sneer on her face.

As Bella saw her walking towards us, she started to get up but I stopped her.

"Baby, just stay here with me. I won't let her hurt you."

For a brief moment I wasn't sure if she was going to stay or run from the room.

But she sat back in her chair and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Please tell me Jessica wasn't serious, Eddie-kins - you weren't really kissing this nobody, were you?"

I just stared at her like she was stupid.

I didn't even answer Tanya, just leaned into Bella and kissed her long and slow.

I could hear her huffing next to us and I could just see the bitchy look on her face.

Bella slid her hands up into my hair and pulled ever so gently. I couldn't help the moan that came from me.

"Your social standing is over, Edward. I hope you enjoy obscurity," Tanya snarled at me as I pulled my lips from Bella's.

"I think you're the one that should be worried about obscurity," I told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped at me.

"Well you wouldn't want everyone to know about your little STD problem, would you? I mean how embarrassing would that be?"

Tanya stood gaping at me - her mouth opening and closing like a fish - her skin a bright red.

I looked around and people were listening.

"What's wrong, Tanya? Didn't think I saw you clutching that prescription and those STD pamphlets when you were leaving my dads office?"

"Those were for a friend, not me."

"Isn't that how it always is Tanya?" Emmett said standing behind me.

"Yeah right, I grew up with a doctor - they don't give meds for friends."

"You...you're making that up," Tanya stammered.

"I thought it was for a friend?" Emmett questioned.

Tanya looked around in desperation as people began to laugh and even Jessica took a step away from her.

I can't find it in me to feel bad for her, she has been torturing Bella long enough - she is long overdue having a taste of her own medicine.

Tanya gave Bella one last hateful look before fleeing the lunch room - gales of laughter following her.

Bella relaxed once Tanya was gone and we finished eating.

Emmett hung out with us for a bit and he even got Bella to laugh.

Maybe she'll begin to feel comfortable hanging out with some of my friends.

I'm hoping that will be the last we heard from Tanya but somehow I doubt it.

I walked Bella to her class and kissed her before letting her go in the door.

I hated to be away from her, after all that happened today, I just wanted to reassure her that I love and want her.

I watched her take her seat and she over at me and smiled.

Emmett was also in the class and he said he'd watch out for her.

I walked to my class and I heard people talking about what happened at lunch.

As I walked in my class one of the other guys on my team told me what a big mistake I was making with Bella.

I just gave him a look that said back off.

What does he know? Bella is a wonderful girl and frankly I don't care what anyone says.

"Hey Edward."

I turned around to see Rosalie standing behind me.

"Hey."

"Don't let them get to you, Bella is awesome. I think you and her make a great couple. Besides I know how long she has liked you."

"Thanks Rose. People have treated her so badly. I don't understand it."

"I know. She's always been quiet, even more so since her father got killed. Not to mention her creepy stepfather."

"Tell me about it. I can't stand him. There's something about him."

"Yeah. Just treat her right, okay?"

"Definitely Rose. I love her."

She smiled at me and went to sit down.

"I can't believe that you actually love that loser."

"Shut up, Newton you don't know Bella the way I do. She's wonderful."

"Wonderful in bed you mean - who wouldn't love a little pussy."

"Watch it, Newton - or I may forget that quarterbacks don't tackle in practice."

Mike said, "Whatever," but he eyed me warily.

I stepped closer to him, reminding him that I'm a good five inches taller then him and outweigh him by at least 50 pounds.

"Remember what I said. There are other kickers and I would take great pleasure in snapping your leg. Don't talk about my girlfriend ever again. Don't even think about her. Are we clear, Newton?"

Mike nodded and hurried to his seat.

I wish that this day would hurry up and get over. I just want to hold Bella in my arms and just get lost in her.

Finally the bell rang and it was time for the last class of the day.

This class was pretty easy. I had independent study, so I just worked on some of my homework and looked up some stuff on sex. I didn't want to ask anyone about it, so I figured reading about it would be good.

It went by fast and as I the bell rang, Emmett caught up to me.

"Hey, Edward."

"What's up?"

"Do you and your beauty want to come to a party this weekend?"

"I'm not sure of our plans yet, but I'll keep it in mind."

"She's great by the way."

"Yeah, she is."

"Don't let anyone hurt her and if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass," he said with a wink as Bella came walking up.

"Hey B," Emmett said. "See ya tomorrow."

Bella just nodded as I pulled her into my arms.

"I've missed you, baby."

"Missed you too," she said quietly.

We walked to her locker so she could get her stuff and then I walked her to her car.

"Edward, do you want to come over to my house?" she asked.

"Sure, is your step-dad going to be there?" I asked.

"No. He's gone for the night. Thank God."

"Okay, I'll follow you over there."

I got in my car and as she pulled out of her spot.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I pulled into my driveway and got out of my car.

Edward pulled in behind me.

This is the first time that I have invited him over and I was a little nervous about it.

At least my mom and Phil would be gone for the night, so they won't be lurking around.

Edward walked up and took my hand as we walked up the stairs.

Opening the door, I pulled him inside with me and we walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked opening the refrigerator.

"For so many things," he told me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I meant for food," I said as he pressed his lips to my neck as he nodded.

I made us a sandwich and then showed him the living room and we sat and ate.

After we ate I pulled my books from my bag and tried to work on my homework.

Edward was making it difficult though, he kept running his lips up and down my neck.

I finally shut my book with a sigh, "You make it hard to study," I told him.

"Did you really want to study?" he asked me.

"No," I told him with a smile.

I took his hand and pulled him up.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"Sure," he said.

I showed him the rest of the downstairs and then led him upstairs.

I opened the door to my room and led him inside.

Thankfully my bed was made and there weren't any clothes on the floor.

Edward looked around my room a little before taking a seat on my bed and pulling me down to sit next to him.

"You know what this room is missing?"

"No, what?"

"A picture of your boyfriend. I'll bring one of my senior pictures for you tomorrow. I would love to have one of you too."

"I have one somewhere," I said as I got up from the bed.

I got up and went to my desk and pulled a picture from a drawer.

"They aren't fancy, nobody wanted any so there was no point."

"Well I want one and you look absolutely beautiful."

I looked down as he looked at the picture.

"Baby, Alice would want one and I'm sure Emmett and Rose too."

"Maybe, but there was no way my mom and Phil were going to get super nice ones anyway - they said the school ones were good enough for me."

I sat back on the bed next to him.

"I still think you look gorgeous," he told me. "If you ever want anything fancy it can be my treat, okay?"

"You don't need to do that," I told him.

"I'd do anything for you, baby," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

Edward pulled me close to him, his mouth descending to mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth.

He shifted me back on my bed, settling me against my pillow as he leaned into me.

When his hand went to the hem of my shirt I moaned into his mouth.

He toyed with it a few seconds before pulling his mouth from mine.

"Can I?" he asked, pulling at my shirt.

I nodded - eager to have his hands on me again.

He pulled the shirt over my head and a shiver ran through me, not from the air but from the way he's looking at me.

I smiled when he reached up to pull his own shirt off too.

He ran a finger up my stomach and along the edge of my bra, "Can I take this off too?" he asked with a smirk.

He moved his hands to the clasp and unfastened it, and he slowly pulled it off.

He dropped it on the floor and just stared down at me.

He brought his hand slowly down to my breasts, rubbing them in his warm hands.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he told me, lowering his mouth to my breast and sucking a nipple eagerly into his mouth.

I moaned and arched myself further into his mouth.

His hands slid around me, holding me closer.

I pressed my hands to his chest, liking the feel of the scattered hair on my palms.

I moved my hands up his neck to his jaw, nudging his mouth up to meet mine.

His tongue slipped back in my mouth and he kissed me hard and deep.

He moved between my legs and put more of his weight on me until our chests touch.

He kissed me with more passion than he ever had before and I felt like my insides were made of melted chocolate.

His hands roamed my body and I took the opportunity to run my hands over his back, feeling the muscles move under his skin.

His hands moved down towards my jeans - his fingers toying with the button.

Edward pulled his lips from mine, "Can I take these off?" he asked looking down at me with want in his eyes.

I was nervous, but I nodded yes.

He popped the button of my jeans and slid down the zipper.

His hands pushed my jeans down to my knees.

He sat up and removed my shoes and slid them off the rest of the way.

I felt even more nervous now laying in front of him in only my underwear.

Edward stood beside my bed and slowly lowered his pants.

My eyes trailed over his body, stopping quickly at his tented underwear.

Oh my! I could feel the blush creeping up my neck, to my cheeks.

I tried not to stare, but it was so obvious.

Edward leaned in, climbing back over me.

His breath was warm on my face and my nipples hardened when his chest touched mine.

"I want to touch you," he breathed over me. "Can I?"

"Yes," I whispered, aching for his touch.

His lips captured mine, his hand moving to my breast, twisting my nipple gently between his fingers.

His hand moved further down, rubbing over the fabric of my underwear.

"Edward," I moaned as I gripped his shoulders.

His fingers rubbed in circles between my legs making me gasp.

"Can I touch you more, Bella?"

"More, Edward, more," I panted.

His fingers slipped inside my underwear and moved between my folds.

His mouth moved back to mine, plunging his tongue in my mouth as he rubbed me gently.

The pleasure was amazing and I pushed my hips harder against his hand.

I pulled my lips from his, so I could breathe.

"Bella," he whispered against my neck.

I wanted to touch him too, but I was a little afraid that I wouldn't do it right.

"Touch me, Bella," he said against my ear.

I moved my hands down his body slowly, still unsure of myself.

When I reached the band of his underwear I paused for a moment before sliding my fingertips inside.

When my fingers brushed his hardness his breath caught.

I wrapped my fingers around him, unsure how hard I should squeeze him - I don't want to hurt him.

Edward pushed harder into my hand, "You can hold me tighter, baby."

I tightened my grip just a bit as Edward continued to rub me, bringing waves of pleasure over me.

I moved my hand slowly up Edward's shaft and he hissed through his teeth when I squeezed the tip.

Edward's fingers ventured further down, brushing my opening - making me tense.

"Is this okay?" he asked, hesitating - looking into my eyes.

I nodded and feel him slip a finger inside me.

The combination of his finger inside me and his thumb on my sensitive nub was overwhelming and I squeezed him harder in my hand.

We found an easy rhythm together, I stroked him while he rubbed me.

His fingers plunged in and out faster and I moved my hand up and down him faster.

Our breathing became faster and I felt a tension building in me that I don't really understand.

"Edward, Edward," I gasped as a wave of unbelievable pleasure consumed me.

My body peaked, everything inside clenching and releasing - relaxation washing over me.

Edward kept moving in my hand, his hips moving faster against me.

He pulled me tight against him as I felt him stiffen even more in my hand.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed out as my hand filled with liquid warmth.

He collapsed onto me - his breathing still fast.

He kissed my shoulder and up my neck until he reached my lips - kissing me deeply.

"That was amazing...you are amazing, Bella," he told me after pulling his lips from mine.

"You were amazing too," I told him. "I've never felt anything like that."

"Really!?" he asked. "You've never done that for yourself?"

I shook my head blushing.

"I'm glad I gave you your first orgasm," he told me with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself to him, kissing every part of him I could reach.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "D..did I do it right? I was so afraid of not doing it right."

"It was perfect, baby."

I smiled at him and he kissed me softly.

"Can I use your bathroom to clean up a bit?" he asked.

"Sure, its right through there," I said pointing to the door.

He got up from the bed and he handed me my shirt, just in case I wanted it.

I pulled it over my head as I sat up.

When Edward came out of the bathroom he pulled his clothes back on and shot me a smile. "You are amazing, Bella."

I nodded and got up from the bed.

I pulled my pants on and went into the bathroom.

I washed my hands and pulled my hair back in a ponytail.

When I came back out from the bathroom he was sitting on my bed looking at my picture.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking about it.

I just watched him as he looked up at me.

"You don't see it do you?" he asked.

"See what?"

"How beautiful you are," he said holding my picture out for me to look at.

"No, I don't see it."

"Trust me, Bella, you are the most beautiful woman on earth."

I couldn't stop that laugh that escaped me.

"Hey, no laughing, I'm serious. I have never seen anyone that is as beautiful to me as you are right now."

I didn't have any words to say. I just looked at him and he reached for me.

"Someday, baby, I'll get you to see it," he murmured against my hair.

"We'll see," I whispered back.

He held me tighter against him.

I never felt more loved than I did right now.


End file.
